Mais c'est quoi ce cirque?
by Cokorico
Summary: Un orage, la foudre qui tombe, des étincelles... ou comment se retrouver bien loin de chez soi. Enfin loin, façon de parler!
1. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée!**

En rentrant du lycée, j'entends une espèce d'explosion provenant de la cave de la maison. Affolée, je m'y précipite, voyant la fumée s'extraire de sous la porte… Tes toussotements se font entendre en descendant les escaliers, alors j'appelle :

- _Papa ? Papa ?_

- _Je suis là, ma grande. _Mais une nouvelle quinte de toux interrompt sa phrase.

- _Mais qu'est que tu as encore trafiqué ?_

- _Ce n'est rien, juste une mauvaise manipulation de ma machine électrique, je crois que j'ai oublié d'inverser la polarité qui mène aux…_

Mon père : tout un roman ! Charlie Swan, shérif du district 6 de Chicago, le quartier chic, et bricoleur déjanté à ses heures perdues. Ce type de bruit n'inquiète plus les voisins, trop habitués aux fantaisies du chef Swan. À son palmarès, un système pour descendre le linge dans la buanderie, une machine folle qui devait soit disant éplucher les légumes et qui nous a cassé la moitié de la vaisselle, un décodeur lui permettant d'avoir un accès gratuit à toutes les chaînes de sports possibles et imaginables et ce dans toutes les langues (je vous conseille le cricket en pakistanais, passionnant !) ou encore l'horloge agenda pendue dans la cuisine qui enregistre le programme de chacun.

Arrivant au sous-sol, j'y constate une nouvelle fois le bazar qui y règne, il s'agit de la seule partie de la maison que j'ai renoncé à nettoyer. Papa, les cheveux en pétard et le nez dans son système électrique, continue son monologue sur la polarité.

- _Ne fait pas de bêtise, j'ai des devoirs à faire._

- _Tu me connais, Bella._

Je secoue la tête à sa réponse et remonte vers ma chambre où ma dissertation sur Hemingway m'attend, embarquant au passage un beignet traînant dans la cuisine.

Isabella Swan, ou plutôt Bella, 17 ans, en dernière année de lycée, je me prépare pour un cursus littéraire en université. Major de ma promotion, j'ai de bonnes chances d'intégrer Columbia à New York. Je vis seule avec mon père depuis mes 6 ans, l'époque à laquelle Maman a succombé au cancer qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs années. Je ne garde que peu de souvenirs d'elle, malheureusement, mais son image reste très présente dans cette maison où de nombreuses photos sont accrochées.

Mon père a fait de son mieux pour m'élever seul, malgré sa distraction et ses idées farfelues. Je l'adore, même si ma mère m'a toujours manqué, il a su rendre mon enfance très colorée avec des petites attentions et des inventions rigolotes : par exemple, la rampe d'escalier transformée en toboggan. Je ne les descends jamais autrement que sur les fesses. Ou encore le moule à gaufres perpétuel, grâce auquel nous pouvons manger des gaufres à nous en rendre malade, car tant qu'on le laisse brancher, il les fait en continue.

Je n'ai compris pourquoi il avait décidé de devenir policier, cela ne correspond pas du tout à son caractère. D'un autre côté, ce qu'il fait, c'est de la police de proximité, les affaires graves ne sont pas de sa responsabilité. Ses revenus ne sont pas mirobolants mais la maison que nous occupons est celle attribuée à tous les shérifs du district 6. Une vieille bâtisse de la fin du XIXème à deux étages très grande pour deux personnes. Le deuxième étage est mon univers avec ma chambre, ma pièce à bazar où sont entassées toutes affaires qui me sont inutiles pour le moment mais on ne sait jamais ainsi que ma bibliothèque et mon pouf (mon endroit préféré pour lire), enfin ma salle de bain.

Le premier étage, c'est l'étage de mes parents avec une pièce dépotoir, la chambre et une autre salle de bain. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvent le salon, la salle à manger, le bureau et la cuisine. J'ai toujours vécu ici, cette maison c'est vraiment la mienne et j'y suis très attachée.

Ma dissertation m'occupe bien deux heures, analyse de « Mort dans l'après midi », plutôt curieux comme livre. Il est plus de sept heures quand je redescends pour préparer le dîner et Papa n'est toujours pas remonté de son atelier. Alors que nous sommes à table, mon père me demande :

- _Pourrais-tu me donner un coup de main tout à l'heure pour régler ma machine ?_

- _Oui, si tu veux. C'est quoi cette fois, une friteuse à poisson rouge ?_

- _Ah, ah ! Très drôle jeune fille ! Non, c'est pour économiser l'énergie dépensée dans cette maison._

- _Je crains le pire !_

- _Mais non, Bella. Une fois réglée, je la brancherai directement sur le compteur et grâce à son horloge digitale, je pourrais déterminer quelles sont les endroits de la maison qui sont utilisés à tel ou tel horaire. Par exemple, on ne se sert pas de la cuisine la nuit entre 23h et 6h._

- _Oui, et si j'ai envie de me faire une omelette en rentrant à 4h du matin, Papa ?_

- _Tu ne rentres jamais à 4h, Bella._

- _Pas faux. Mais je me demande quand même combien de temps nous allons être privés de courant cette fois ?_

- _Ne sois pas défaitiste, ma grande, cela va marcher._

- _Mouais, laisse-moi te rappeler que quand j'ai voulu brancher ton aspirateur modifié, les plombs ont fondu dans le compteur. Nous n'avons pas eu de courant pendant une semaine et demie, alors si on pouvait éviter les douches à l'eau froide…_

Il n'ajoute rien, cette sombre affaire m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et il n'avait plus rien bricolé pendant plus d'un mois. Alors que nous finissons, l'orage éclate enfin, il avait fait lourd tout l'après midi. Après avoir débarrassé, nous descendons à l'atelier et je me gamelle à l'arrivée :

- _Satanés fils de merde !_

- _Regarde où tu marches, Bella._

- _Papa, on n'a pas allumé la lumière, j'y vois que dal !_

Après plus d'une demi-heure à lui passer tel ou tel outil, il se redresse ravi et me lance :

- _On va le brancher voir ce que cela donne._

- _Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! En plus ton horloge n'est même pas à l'heure, elle indique 19 :17._

- _Je la règlerai après. Allons-y._

Je le vois s'emparer de la prise et la raccorder au compteur, je le sens mal cet économiseur génial ! Tout fier de lui, je le vois poser ses doigts sur l'interrupteur et décompter à partir de 3. Au moment où il dit zéro, plusieurs choses se passent en même temps : l'horloge passe à 19 :18, un éclair et le tonnerre retentissent dans un grondement épouvantable et Papa appuie sur le bouton.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me sens partir en arrière comme propulsée. Ma main droite, celle qui était posée sur la machine infernale, me brûle. Je me rends compte que je suis appuyée contre le mur, j'ai du me cogner la tête, je sens une douleur. Comme quoi j'avais raison, coupure de courant, la cave est plongée dans le noir.

- _Tu vois, Papa, tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent, je te l'avais dit._

Mais personne ne me répond.

- _Papa ? Papa !_

Dans le noir, j'essaye d'avancer doucement quand j'entends du bruit à l'étage puis une porte qui s'ouvre :

- _Faites attention mon ami, il s'agit peut-être d'un voleur !_

C'est quoi cette voix, une femme, ici ?

- _Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?_ Lance une voix masculine grave, et inconnue au bataillon.

Un trop grand bruit a certainement rameuté les voisins

- _Euh, vous pouvez descendre la maglight qui est dans le grand tiroir de la cuisine, je crois que mon père est toujours évanoui_.

Une silhouette masculine tenant une bougie se dessine dans l'escalier. J'ai du mal à distinguer son visage. Une fois arrivé en bas, il lève sa chandelle et demande :

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Bella, je suis la fille du chef Swan, et je crois que la maglight sera plus efficace._

- _Mais que faites vous dans notre cave ?_ Demande une autre voix.

- _Pardon ?_

Un second homme nous rejoint avec… une lampe à gaz. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

* * *

_Comme c'est mon anniversaire, je publie une nouvelle histoire qui sera assez courte et amusante !_

_Préparez-vous, la suite viendra assez rapidement._

_Cokorico Immaculé Conception (8 décembre, mon anniversaire)_

_« S'il oublie de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, c'est qu'il ne me voit pas vieillir ! »_


	2. 1918! C'est Retour vers le Futur

**CHAPITRE 2**

**1918 ! C'est Retour vers le Futur, et j'suis Marty MacFly**

Les deux hommes me fixent, perplexes. Je regarde autour de moi, la cave n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre. Elle est rangée, moins poussiéreuse, aves des placards. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je me concentre de nouveau sur mes interlocuteurs. Mes yeux se sont habitués à la faible luminosité. Ils sont habillés, euh, comme des guignols. Disons qu'ils reviennent du carnaval.

- _Que faites vous ici, mademoiselle ?_

- _Et bien justement je me posais la même question que vous, parce qu'on bricolait avec Papa et quand le tonnerre a claqué, kikoo me voilà. D'ailleurs on est où là ?_

- _Pardon ? Bon, Andrew, faites remonter cette jeune fille._

- _Bien monsieur._

Cool, un majordome, tout est normal, Bella. Tu vas te réveiller dans trois secondes : 1, 2, 3. Je rouvre les yeux mais le fameux Andrew est toujours devant moi.

- _Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle._

Sans répondre je monte les marches derrière lui pour arriver dans ce qui aurait du être la cuisine. Une lumière douce y règne. Alors oui, c'est la cuisine, mais ce n'est surement pas la nôtre. Dans le coin, on pourrait croire que c'est un piano de grand restaurant, sauf qu'il est au bois. Une batterie de casserole en cuivre… Mais où est ce que j'ai atterri ? En passant la porte, je remarque la dame bien dodue portant un tablier et une longue robe. Elle me fixe bizarrement et laisse glisser ses yeux sur moi. Je regarde alors ce que je porte, un sweet de mon lycée, un jeans et des converses : rien de bien exceptionnel.

Suivant toujours le majordome, on passe dans la salle à manger, éclairée par une simple lampe au gaz. Avant de passer dans ce qui chez moi serait le salon, je souffle un grand coup. Bon sang, C'est pas possible, c'est du délire. Je franchis la porte tenu par Andrew pour me retrouver face à l'homme de tout à l'heure, debout à côté de la cheminée, assez grand, les cheveux bruns et des yeux verts qui me dévisagent. Volontaire, sévère, il en impose. Dans le fauteuil à côté, une femme, se tenant très droite, en robe longue, un chignon roux serré et les mains croisées sur ses genoux. L'homme interrompt ma réflexion :

- _Bien mademoiselle, dîtes nous qui vous êtes et ce que vous faisiez dans la cave._

- _Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Nous bricolions sur une machine électrique avec Papa dans la cave. Quand il l'a allumée, le tonnerre a retenti et la lumière s'est coupée. Je pensais que les plombs du compteur avaient une nouvelle fois fondu. Mais vous êtes descendus et là je ne comprends plus rien._

L'homme se pince l'arrête du nez en soupirant, la femme lèvent les yeux vers celui-ci. J'en profite pour regarder un peu mieux autour de moi, quand mon regard sur un journal posé sur la table. J'entends de nouveau la voix de l'homme mais mon cerveau s'est déconnecté : ce n'est pas possible. Je me sens pâlir en lisant. Je ne décroche des mots imprimés sur la première page : 8 novembre 1918. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'empare du journal et le déplie. La une titre : « Avancée triomphale des Alliés en Alsace ». Plus bas, un article sur le président Wilson, Chamberlain et Clémenceau.

- _Mademoiselle, j'aimerai bien que vous me prêtiez d'avantage attention. _

- _Euh, on est en 1918 ?_

- _Mais d'où sortez-vous ?_ Demande-t-il sévèrement.

- _Je crois que si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas_. Lui répondis-je doucement. _À moins_ _que ce soit une blague, si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment pas drôle._

- _Je ne vois rien d'amusant à la situation présente, mademoiselle. Alors expliquez-vous clairement._

- _Avant de commencer, où est qu'on est ?_

- _Au 12 Washington street, district 6, Chicago, chez nous, Maître Masen et son épouse. Maintenant expliquez-vous._

- _J'ai 17 ans, je suis née le 13 septembre 1991 à Chicago, et j'habite au 12 Washington street, district 6, Chicago. _

- _Pourriez-vous éviter de vous moquer de nous ? _

- _Je vous l'avais dit que vous ne me croiriez pas. Tout à l'heure, c'était le 8 novembre 2008 et maintenant on est le 8 novembre 1918. Mon père a disparu, ma cuisine est devenue une antiquité, ma cave est rangée et des inconnus déguisés habitent chez moi. Et vous voudriez que je moque de vous. Là franchement, j'ai autre chose en tête. _

Derrière moi j'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y fais pas plus attention. Je reste fixer sur mon interlocuteur. Comment le convaincre que je ne suis pas sortie direct de l'asile ? Quelles sont mes connaissances sur cette période ? C'est la fin de la première guerre mondiale et… Oui c'est ça.

- _La guerre est presque finie._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Oui. L'armistice va être signé le 11, dans trois jours. L'Allemagne va se rendre sans condition. Ce sera en France, à Rethondes, je crois. Et le traité de paix sera appelé traité de Versailles, en juin 1919, je ne sais plus quel jour._

- _Vous êtes sûre de vous ?_

- _Certaine, c'est le programme d'histoire cette année, la première et la seconde gu… _

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de leur révéler ça. En tout cas dans tous les livres qui traitent d'un retour en arrière, il ne faut jamais dire ce qui va arriver et… Putain ! J'ai remonté le temps. H.G Wells l'avait rêvé, Bella l'a fait. J'ai atterri 90 ans en arrière, dans un monde qui ne connait pas internet, le boeing, le stylo à bille et le frigo ! Je veux rentrer, retrouver Papa, mon lycée, mon bazar. Je ne veux pas rester là, je veux rentrer.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je me laisse tomber sur le tapis, et mes yeux s'humidifient.

- _Putain mais c'est pas vrai. Je rentre chez moi comment ? Je fais quoi moi maintenant. Je lui avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. _

Je tape plusieurs fois mon poing de rage, ma vision brouillée par les larmes.

- _Je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer. Je veux pas rester ici._

- _Pour rentrer chez vous, il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de fabuler._ Me répond la voix sévère de monsieur Masen.

- _Allons mon ami, ne voyez-vous pas que cette jeune fille est désespérée._ Reprend madame Masen.

- _Je ne vous mens pas, je vous jure. Je viens de 2008. Je… C'est possible, ça devrait pas exister_.

Je continue de pleurer, personne ne dit rien. Deux mains m'attrapent par les épaules et me relèvent. Je garde la tête baissée, essayant de calmer mes sanglots sans prêter attention à celui qui me soutient.

- _Honnêtement, comment aurait-elle pu rentrer dans la maison ?_ Demande la femme. _La porte s'ouvre exclusivement de l'intérieur. _

- _Cette maison, c'est chez moi. J'ai toujours été chez moi ici_. Je me redresse. _Dans le bureau,_ _derrière l'étagère droite, il y a une niche secrète, j'y cachais ma poupée pour jouer à cache à cache. Au deuxième étage, il y a une petite sous pente qui me servait de cabane. Sur la rampe au deuxième, en regardant par en dessous, il y a une gravure qui dit « Ile au trésor d'Edward Jr » et j'ai rajouté « et de Bella »._

Les mains sur mes épaules se resserrent me faisant mal. Du coup, je tourne la tête vers cette personne. Un jeune homme, pas plus âgé que moi, les yeux verts, les cheveux cuivrés, qui me regarde ahuri. Je crois reconnaître dans ses traits ceux des deux personnes en face de nous. Je dois avouer qu'il est beau. Je ne suis pas du genre à glousser devant le premier bellâtre qui passe, mais là, c'est assez exceptionnel. Mécaniquement, je passe le dos de ma main sur mes yeux pour essuyer mes larmes. Quand la voix de l'adolescent s'élève :

- _Où exactement se trouve cette inscription ?_

- _Entre le troisième et le quatrième barreau de la rampe en partant de la droite. Pourquoi ?_

- _Père, je peux vous affirmer que j'ai gravé ces mots lorsque j'avais 11 ans. Je venais de lire « L'Ile au Trésor » de Stevenson. Et pour la lire, il vous faut regarder le dessous de la rampe. _

Maître Masen se pince l'arrête du nez ne soufflant et son épouse reste fixée sur moi, surprise. Je veux rentrer, retrouver Papa. Ce ne doit être qu'un mauvais rêve, ça ne peut être que ça. Aucune explication rationnelle ne peut justifier ce qui m'arrive. Mes larmes coulent de nouveau, je ne veux pas rester coincer ici. J'y connais rien à cette époque, je ne sais même pas comment je dois me comporter.

- _Cette petite a l'air complètement perdue, mon ami._

- _Il faudrait que vous cessiez vos affabulations et que vous disiez exactement où vous habitez. Ainsi Andrew pourra vous ramener. Nous ne vous tiendrons pas rigueur de cet incident._

- _Putain ! M'énervais-je. Mais faut vous l'dire en quelle langue ? Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de jouer les Marty MacFly ! Non ! Alors, désolée, mais je n'ai pas la moindre putain d'idée du comment du pourquoi je me suis retrouvée ici en 1918. Et la seule chose que je sais c'est que chez moi, c'est cette maison, avec 90 ans d'écart ! _

- _Jeune fille, je vous prierai de ne pas vous montrer grossière sous mon toit. _

- _Ça m'étonne pas, j'ai été élevée à la fin du XXème, là où la majorité des gens n'ont pas l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul ! Là où les femmes portent des pantalons et qu'elles ont le droit de dire ce qu'elles pensent. Là où je veux rentrer_. Finis-je en murmurant.

Les mains du jeune Edward sont toujours sur mes épaules, il les frotte pour me réconforter. Madame Masen me regarde alors avec compassion et reprend le fil de la conversation :

- _Ne pouvons nous pas l'héberger quelques jours, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits._

Je vois alors la possibilité de leur prouver ma bonne foi :

- _Gardez-moi jusqu'au 12 novembre, vous verrez si je vous ai trompé. L'Armistice aura été signé la veille en Europe et ce sera la une de tous vos journaux. Si vous voulez, je peux même tout vous mettre par écrit comme ça vous verrez que je ne vous ai pas menti._

- _Andrew, allez chercher un écritoire, je vous prie._

Le majordome sort pour revenir quelques instants plus tard et poser le matériel sur l'une des tables. Me détachant du jeune homme, je m'en approche : aïe ! Comment je vais réussir à écrire avec un truc pareil : une plume sergent major. Je relève les yeux, ennuyée :

- _Je ne sais pas écrire avec une plume._

- _Pardon ? Seriez-vous analphabète ?_

- _Mais non, pas du tout, j'suis pas complètement con non plus ! Simplement à mon époque, on n'écrit plus avec ça depuis belle lurette ! J'ai peur d'en mettre partout. _

- _Je vais prendre sa dictée._ Reprend le jeune homme.

Il s'installe devant le nécessaire d'écriture et trempe la plume dans l'encrier. Je commence à lui dicter :

- _L'armistice sera signé le 11 novembre 1918 entre les Alliés et l'Allemagne, à Rethondes, en France. Organisé par le Maréchal Foch, il convient du cessez le feu général sur le front, et de la réédition de l'Allemagne. D'ailleurs, les empires allemands et autrichiens vont tomber pour devenir des républiques. Si je me souviens bien, le Kaiser Guillaume II va abdiquer demain._

À la fin, Edward me tend la plume et je m'évertue à écrire mon nom en bas de la page. Alors que mon écriture est épouvantable (déjà qu'en temps normal, c'est pas top), celle d'Edward parait sortir tout droit d'une police d'un document Word, version faire-part de mariage ! Monsieur Masen se penche au dessus de la table à son tour et s'empare du papier avant de conclure :

- _Très bien. Nous verrons donc dans quatre jours ce qu'il en est. Faites faire le nécessaire pour qu'on l'installe. En revanche, Mademoiselle, je vous prierai de vous habiller convenablement._

- _Génial !_ Ironisais-je.

Il sort alors du salon emportant avec lui le fameux papier. Et si j'avais atterri dans un monde parallèle, que les évènements ne se passent pas comme dans le mien, que la guerre ne se finisse pas et… Stop ! Je secoue furieusement la tête, une seule bizarrerie à la fois, j'ai en principe remonté le temps, on va oublier les univers parallèles. Et tant pis si je passe pour folle, au point où j'en suis, je ne suis plus à ça près. Madame se lève et s'avance vers moi :

- _Nous allons vous accompagner dans votre chambre. Edward, va prévenir Penny pour qu'elle fasse le lit de la chambre du second. _

* * *

_Oui, oui, je sais, c'était à prévoir. Mais je me répète, je ne vais certainement être très originale. Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite pour m'amuser. Alors tant pis si elle n'a rien de réaliste et de très différents par rapport à d'autres qui traiteraient le même sujet. _

_Car oui, cette histoire est intégralement écrite. _

_Voilà, j'avais vraiment envie de faire apparaître Retour vers le Futur._

_Bise et samedi pour « Gira come gir'il mondo » et mercredi pour « Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? »_

_Cokodécembre._

_« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et le bonheur à ceux qui restent au lit ! »_

* * *

**_Diana : _**_Je trouvais sympa d'avoir un Charlie sortant totalement du carcan habituel. Bise._

**_… : _**_Un vrai anonyme… Merci d'avoir trouvé ce premier chapitre drôle. La publication se fera tous les mercredis._


	3. Quand j'étais petite

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Quand j'étais petite, j'étais un pirate !**

Le jeune sort à son tour, je baisse les yeux. Je suis si mal à l'aise, je les oblige à m'héberger, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller si ce n'est…ici. En silence je suis la maîtresse de maison dans les escaliers. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi, tout est à la fois si semblable et si différent. Les pièces sont agencées de la même façon mais la décoration est tellement différente. Au deuxième étage, c'est la porte de ma propre chambre qu'elle ouvre. Perdue et rassurée, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ces deux sensations en même temps.

- _C'est ma chambre._

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui. La porte du fond mène à la sous pente, je l'avais transformé en cabane quand j'étais enfant. J'y prenais le thé avec mes poupées. Les murs sont jaunes pour être plus lumineux, il y a des étagères pour mes livres un peu partout. Un rockingchair avec un plaid multicolore et des affaires en désordre. _

Et sortant de la chambre, je me dirige vers la rampe de l'escalier pour passer mes doigts dessous entre le troisième et le quatrième barreau. Edward qui rejoint le palier suivant Penny, me regarde alors que je suis à genoux, regardant l'inscription, à laquelle il manque « et Bella ».

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai en face de moi l'auteur de cette gravure_. Lui dis-je.

- _Je n'avais jamais révélé à qui que ce soit cette inscription. C'était mon petit secret._

- _Et le mien dès 1998, quand je l'ai trouvé et complété. Je m'imaginais avec cet Edward, défendant notre île face aux pirates de Long John Silver et Rackam le Rouge venus nous voler notre trésor. _

- _Rackam le Rouge ?_ Me demande-t-il.

Et merde, boulette ! En 1918, Tintin et Hergé n'ont pas encore séduit les jeunes de 7 à 77 ans. Même si ma préférence va pour le Capitaine Haddock et sa bouteille de Loch Lomon. J'aime Milou aussi mais… Oups, marche arrière, je m'égare, et j'ai perdu Edward !

- _Une invention de ma part. _

- _En tout cas, cela me parait étrange de penser que cette gravure ait pu traverser près d'un siècle._

- _C'est d'autant plus incroyable que tout le reste de la rampe a été transformé en toboggan par mon père. _

- _En toboggan ?_

- _Oui, je crois que ce sera la première fois que je descendrai cet escalier par les marches._ Lui répondis-je en soupirant de dépit.

Il se met à rire, ce son est clair, envoutant, incroyable. Je n'avais pu le regarder attentivement jusque là. Il est vraiment très beau. Il se calme en me disant qu'il aurait souhaité l'avoir. Ses yeux verts se fixent aux miens et nous restons quelques instants dans cet état. Sans un mot, justes mes prunelles dans les siennes. Mon cœur s'emballe alors, je ne veux pas m'en détacher. Doucement, il s'approche de moi pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- _Edward, pourrais-tu remonter un broc d'eau pour cette jeune fille ?_

- _Tout de suite, Mère._

Il redescend aussitôt, mais s'arrête à mi chemin entre les deux étage et se tourne vers moi. Nous nous regardons de nouveau avant qu'il se reprenne. Finalement, j'entre de nouveau dans la chambre. Penny finit de faire le lit et le feu crépite dans le poêle.

- _Voici une chemise de nuit et demain matin, Penny t'apportera une robe, Isabella._ Me dit Madame Masen.

La chemise en question tient plus de la toile de tente qu'autre chose, moi d'habitude dort avec un tee-shirt et un short. Attendez, deux secondes, elle a bien dit une robe ! Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai du en porter une, c'était au mariage d'une cousine de Papa, j'avais 13 ou 14 ans. C'est bien ma veine, une robe et longue certainement. Je vais me prendre les pieds dedans et me casser la gueule. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais bien m'en tirer avec une foulure, une entorse voir une fracture. Je dramatise selon vous, pas du tout, je suis maladroite et malchanceuse, c'est même congénital. La première fois que j'ai marché, je suis tombée, normal mais en me prenant un coin de table basse. Résultat des courses, six points de sutures et six autres mois à quatre pattes, je refusais de remonter sur mes pieds.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant Penny sortir de la chambre. Madame Masen se tourne alors vers moi et me dit :

- _Je vais te laisser, Isabella. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

- _Merci, Madame. Bonne nuit à vous aussi._

Au moment où elle va passer la porte son fils se présente, portant le broc d'eau. Elle sort, me laissant seule avec Edward. Il pose son chargement sur un meuble recouvert de marbre. Il reste quelques secondes, dos à moi avant de se retourner. Je suis debout les bras ballants, ne sachant quoi faire.

- _J'ai tout de même du mal à réaliser que tu es née près d'un siècle après moi._

- _Tu auras la preuve que je dis vrai dans quelques jours._

- _Mais je te crois. Je sais que tu dis vrai, tu me l'as déjà démontré. _

- _Merci. _

Je n'ose pas aller plus loin. Je l'entends se rapprocher mais je ne relève pas mon regard.

- _De plus ta vêture est plus qu'originale._

- _À mon époque, c'est la norme. Je n'aime pas les robes, ni les jupes. Je suis sûre que je serais plus à l'aise avec une culotte de golf qu'avec une crinoline et un corset._

- _Les femmes ne portent plus de crinoline aujourd'hui quand au corset, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection. _

- _J'imagine assez bien. Tu n'as pas l'air d'en mettre_

- _Non ! Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?_

- _Perdue. Je ne connais rien et en même temps je sais comment ce monde va évoluer, je l'ai étudié en Histoire. C'est perturbant. Et surtout, je ne sais pas comment retourner à mon époque._

- _Demain, je vais t'emmener dans mon monde, te faire découvrir le Chicago de 1918. _

Il s'empare de ma main et l'embrasse avec beaucoup de douceur. Il me sourit, j'essaye de lui répondre mais mes larmes remontent. J'aimerai rentrer en 2008. Il garde mes doigts dans les siens bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait. De nouveau, mon cœur s'emballe, je regarde les lèvres d'Edward. Elles m'attirent comme un aimant, j'aimerai savoir quel goût elles ont. Sans m'en rendre compte je me rapproche à moins que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ma main toujours dans la sienne est plaquée contre son torse et nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux sont accrochés aux miens, ils brillent d'une lueur de désir. Sans plus attendre, il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne peux que répondre à ce baiser, pour m'y perdre totalement.

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés à nous embrasser ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quand finalement nous nous sommes détachés, ses bras m'enserrant fermement contre lui, les miens enroulés autour de son cou.

- _Je ne comprends pas, je…_ J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle.

- _Ne te justifie pas. J'en ai eu envie dès que je suis entré dans le salon. Tu ne m'as pas vu à ce moment là mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. _

- _Oh ! Je, je… Moi aussi mais c'est tellement…_

- _Chut ! Je vais me retirer sans faire de bruit, pour te laisser sommeiller._

Il s'éloigne de moi mais embrasse de nouveau ma main et me souhaite :

- _Bonne nuit, Isabella. _

- _Bella, je préfère Bella._

- _Bonne nuit Bella, ma Bella._

- _Bonne nuit Edward._

Il sort dans un silence quasi religieux non sans me lancer un dernier regard plein de tendresse.

Je me laisse finalement tomber sur le lit. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? En moins de deux heures, par la dernière bêtise de mon père, j'ai été catapulté de 2008 à 1918 mais toujours dans ma maison qui bien évidemment est habité par des gens que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. Je me retrouve dans ma chambre, complètement changée et là j'y embrasse un garçon que je rencontre pour la 1ère fois et qui a l'heure actuelle a mon âge, mais ramené à mon propre présent, pourrait être mon arrière grand père.

Je crois que j'ai atterri dans la 4ème dimension. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a une petite bibliothèque. Ni une ni deux, je me relève pour aller voir quels sont les titres : Twain, Stevenson, Dickens, Andersen, Comtesse de Ségur… Que des livres pour enfants, enfin je crois, je ne connais pas le dernier auteur.

Finalement, j'enlève mon sweet, mes converses, mon jeans. Je préfère garder mon tee-shirt pour dormir. Je verse de l'eau dans la vasque et m'asperge le visage. Tout est tellement irréel. Je reste penchée en avant, dessus de la vasque et recommence plusieurs fois à me mettre de l'eau sur le visage. J'attrape finalement un des livres de cet auteur inconnu, « Le Bon Petit Diable ». Je m'installe dans les draps, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, alors voyons de quoi ça parle…

* * *

_Voilà Bella s'installe et reçoit un accueil du fils de la maison des plus chaleureux…_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez exactement ce qu'il se passe plus tard. _

_J'ai adoré l'idée des premiers pas de Bella et de l'origine de son équilibre précaire. _

_Bon, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de joyeuses Pâques (joyeux Noël viendra en avril…), ne vous goinfrez pas trop de chocolat et autres (sale période pour les canards !)_

_Bise et Tchao_

_Cokocadeau_

_« Ne pourrait-on pas fixer la Saint-Sylvestre au 15 août, afin que le père Noël évolue enfin dans des cheminées éteintes ? » _

* * *

**_Twilight33 : _**_Cette histoire a été écrite pour s'amuser alors j'espère que ce sera le cas pour tous. Bise_

**_Sandrine : _**_Trop super, wahou, merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments. Bise._

**_Diana : _**_Il n'est pas évident de gober le fait qu'on ait remonté le temps, je ne suis pas sûre de le croire si je le voyais ! Heureusement qu'elle est assidue en cours !_

**_Sama-66 : _**_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera un happy end, je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal. C'est mon côté Disney ! Donc n'ai crainte pour ton petit cœur ! Bise._

**_Celine Ludovik : _**_Merci beaucoup miss._

**_Aurel26 : _**_Merci, je crois que le retour dans le temps n'a jamais été abordé d'un point de vue plus humoristique et moins sérieux. Il faut à mon sens, un minimum de description surtout pour un univers qui ne nous est pas familier. Oui, il y aura une fin, pas de soucis. Je l'aime bien mon Charlie, il sort vraiment de tout ce qu'on peut voir. Et Edward est plus entreprenant mais tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. Bise_


	4. Vous dîtes robe, moi je dis parachute!

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Vous dîtes robe, moi je dis parachute !**

Putain, mais quelle idée de s'endormir en lisant, me voilà avec un beau tortis colis maintenant. Passant ma main sur ma nuque, j'ouvre doucement les yeux mais la lumière m'éblouit, j'ai encore oublié de tirer les rideaux hier soir. M'habituant à la luminosité, je rouvre les yeux et… Mais c'est pas chambre ! Mais qu'est ce que… Je me redresse au milieu des draps en chantier. Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis bien en 1918. Tous les évènements de la veille au soir me reviennent. Je souffle un bon coup, essayant de me calmer.

Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je suis coincé ici, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Et si je dois vivre ma vie à partir de maintenant, comment je vais m'adapter ? Alors que je sais tout ce qui va se produire en gros dans l'histoire.

On toque alors à ma porte et lance un « entrez » assez fort. Penny se présente, portant une grande bassine de cuivre et un broc d'eau apparemment fumant.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle. Madame m'a chargé de vous aider à vous laver et à vous habiller car vous n'auriez pas l'habitude._

Ça c'est sûr ! J'ai jamais essayé le camping alors tenter de se rincer avec si peu d'eau me parait aberrant. Ne parlons pas de la robe que je vais devoir mettre… Je frisonne de terreur rien qu'en y pensant.

Après une heure de torture qui devrait être interdite par la convention de Genève (pas encore faite, d'ailleurs), je peux descendre, enfin descendre bien grand mot. Je fais comment moi pour arriver en bas sans me casser la gueule ? Cette robe pèse un âne mort, elle me serre et me comprime la cage thoracique, j'ai l'impression que soit je vais me briser une guibole, soit je vais mourir étouffée. Dans les deux cas, je suis mal. Précautionneusement, j'arrive au premier et là sortant d'une pièce, Edward laisse glisser son regard sur moi. Je dois avoir une sale tête car un petit sourire moqueur s'affiche sur ses lèvres :

- _Si tu commences à te foutre de ma poire, on ne va pas s'entendre._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Ne te moque pas de moi, si tu préfères. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce type de parachute qui sert de vêtement._

- _Qu'est ce qu'un parachute ?_

- _Et ben, on n'est pas sorti d'l'auberge._

C'est ce qui s'appelle le choc des cultures ! Aussi bien au niveau du langage que de l'environnement quotidien. Je sens que je vais souvent commettre des impairs. Je grogne un peu en marchant sur le bas de ma robe. J'en ai pas finis de galérer. Le jeune homme s'avance alors et me tend son coude :

- _Avec deux points d'appui, tu risqueras moins de tomber._

- _Merci, Edward_. Lui répondis-je en attrapant son bras.

C'est comme cela que nous arrivons dans la salle à manger quelques instants plus tard et surtout sans incident notable. Maître Masen est assis en bout de table, le journal déplié à côté de lui, sirotant sa boisson matinale. Madame à sa droite, tourne sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

- _Bonjour Père, bonjour Mère._

- _Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Madame._

Je n'ose pas relever le nez. La maîtresse de maison nous renvoie une salutation chaleureuse mais rien venant du maître des lieux. Je m'installe en silence et n'ouvre la bouche que pour répondre rapidement aux questions qui me sont posées.

Après le petit déjeuner, Madame me propose d'aller nous balader. J'accepte sans grande conviction, ma robe me fait plus peur qu'autre chose : je suis obligée de la tenir et la soulever pour éviter de me prendre les pieds dedans.

Le temps est glacial, même pour un début novembre. Madame Masen m'a prêté une capeline en fourrure (beurk !) et une toque. Connaissant beaucoup de monde, elle me présente comme une lointaine nièce. Je parle le moins possible, c'est pas le moment de passer pour la fille mal élevée que je suis pour ce début XXème.

En rentrant pour le déjeuner, mes joues sont congelées et mes pieds me font un mal de chien, ces bottines, un vrai calvaire. Ni Edward ni Maître Masen ne sont là et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à la maîtresse de maison. Quand j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai toujours peur de faire une bourde, d'en dire trop sur le futur. Heureusement, elle me pose plutôt des questions sur ma famille.

- _Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ?_

- _Non malheureusement. Ce qui fait que je suis une solitaire, lire et écouter de la musique c'est ce que je préfère. Les films et la tél…._

Je me stoppe, la télé, ils ne connaissent pas ! Excusez-moi, j'en ai trop dit !

- _Vous semblez être constamment sur vos gardes. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, vous savez._

- _Je préfère ne pas trop dévoiler ce qui va se passer dans le futur. En plus, il y a un tel fossé entre cette époque et la mienne. _

- _Elle est si différente que ça ?_

- _Oui, tout va très vite, les informations, les moyens de transport. L'électricité est partout, les voitures par millions. On voyage d'un bout à l'autre du monde en 24h. Ici, je suis vraiment perdue. _

- _Pour ma part, j'ai réellement du mal à réaliser que vous puissiez venir de notre futur._

- _Croyez-moi, je ne comprends pas non plus ce que je fiche ici._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Ce que je fais là, désolée._

- _Et savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous ayez remonté dans temps ?_

- _Papa faisait des expériences avec de l'électricité, je lui avais pourtant que ça allait mal tourner. Enfin, bref, je suis descendue pour l'aider et je crois que la foudre est tombée sur la maison. Et je me suis réveillée ici, toujours dans la même cave mais 90 ans en arrière._

Madame Masen ne reprend pas la parole. Moi, de mon côté, j'essaye de ne pas me perdre dans les couverts disposés autour de mon assiette. Après avoir fini le plat, Penny vient débarrasser pour pouvoir servir le dessert. Mon interlocutrice reprend alors la conversation :

- _Et quel métier votre père exerce-t-il ?_

- _Papa est shérif du 6ème district de Chicago. Cette maison lui a été attribuée quand il a pris ses fonctions._

- _Et à quoi s'occupe votre mère ?_

- _Maman était institutrice pour les enfants de 7, 8 ans. Mais elle est morte quand j'avais 6 ans. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs._

- _Pauvre enfant. _

Elle n'ajoute plus laissant une ambiance lourde sur la fin du déjeuner. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour combler le silence qui règne. Je ne suis pas à ma place, même là, devant mon assiette, je ne suis pas à ma place. Après nous être levées de table, Madame Masen m'entraîne au salon pour s'y installer cet après midi : elle va coudre ! Oh la vache, et moi, je fais quoi ?

- _Je vais aller chercher mon livre, Madame._

- _Laissez. Penny !_

La bonne entre alors et sa maîtresse lui demande d'aller récupérer mon livre dans ma chambre. Là, ça m'arrange : remonter les escaliers avec cette robe relèverait plus du parcours du combattant que d'une action de la vie courante. Elle me le ramène rapidement : à nous deux Madame Mac'Miche !

Je crois que je me suis assoupie. Une douce mélodie retentit dans la pièce, un piano certainement. Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux. Dos à moi, le musicien joue sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entoure, Edward. Cette mélodie est envoutante, presque langoureuse. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de le perturber. Immobile, droite comme la justice, les yeux rivés sur son dos, j'écoute attentivement les notes qui sortent de l'instrument. Hélas ma culture en musique classique s'arrête à 9ème symphonie de Beethoven, (à la rigueur le Requiem de Mozart et encore) si bien que je suis incapable de déterminer le morceau interprété. La pièce s'achève tout en douceur, c'est presque un murmure, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait obtenir autant de nuances sur un piano.

Finalement, Edward se retourne et je ne peux m'empêcher d'applaudir lentement pour saluer l'artiste. Il me ressort son sourire en coin, ça y est, je crois que je vais faire une syncope. En tout cas, mes joues ont encore du prendre une teinte tomate trop mûre et ça a l'air de l'amuser.

- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli de se moquer des demoiselles._

- _Je ne me moque pas, je suis attendri._

- _Oui, c'est ça et le papier d'alu dans…_

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là ! Pas sûre que l'arrière train d'une marmotte le fasse rire.

- _Pourquoi ne finis-tu jamais tes phrases ?_

- _Parce que je pense que mon langage heurterait tes chastes oreilles._

- _Il est certes un peu argotique mais cela n'est pas très choquant._

- _Je peux te garantir que si je ne me retenais pas, les noms d'oiseaux et autres injures seraient beaucoup plus nombreuses._

- _C'est-à-dire ?_

- _Et bien…_ Je regarde que personne d'autre ne soit dans la pièce avant de continuer. _Les mots tel que connard, enflure, chacal, con, ducon, merde, putain, putain de bordel de merde, boudu, cul, boxon… j'en passe et des meilleurs font partis de mon langage quotidien. _

Il se met à rire, ça fait vraiment du bien d'être prise au sérieux. En revanche ce qui me plait bien c'est que pour une fois, je peux me permettre d'être comme une enfant qui peut faire des bêtises. Chez nous, les bêtises, c'est Papa, le garde fou raisonnable c'est moi !

- _C'est vrai que tout cela n'est pas très joli sur les lèvres d'une aussi jolie jeune fille._

Quelle féministe à la con a dit que la galanterie et les compliments étaient un asservissement de la condition féminine ? Aucune idée, en tout cas, celle-là devait vraiment être mal b… Je crois que je vais essayer de ne plus parler et de ne plus penser comme un charretier de Lutèce un jour de foire au saucisson.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à lancer Edward dans des conversations beaucoup moins glissantes comme sa vie quotidienne, ses études, ses projets. Il est d'ailleurs assez déçu de savoir que la guerre allait finir dans quelques jours car il rêvait de s'engager. Il a ces envies de gloire militaire qui me dépassent complètement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la boucherie qu'a été cette 1ère guerre mondiale. Mon arrière grand-mère qui était Française y a perdu son père et deux de ses frères. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Cela ne nous a pas empêcher de discuter jusqu'au dîner.

Ma journée s'est achevée dans le calme de ma chambre au second étage, à me débattre avec cette putain de robe, pour arriver à l'enlever. La prochaine fois, je demande un plan pour en sortir.

* * *

_Alors tout d'abord bonne année 2011 à tous et toutes. Meilleurs vœux !_

_Ensuite, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine précédente sans vous avoir prévenus. En fait j'étais dans la maison familiale dans les Pyrénées qui n'a pas internet. De plus, je ne publie jamais de note d'information car je trouve cela tellement frustrant que je préfère m'expliquer avec un chapitre, cela passe toujours beaucoup mieux selon moi. _

_Ensuite, je vous avais promis un laïus sur la robe. Alors nous sommes en 1918, donc les robes longues sont en train de disparaître mais pas tout à fait dans les milieux plus bourgeois américains. Surtout que cela vient d'Europe, qui avec le manque de tissu pendant la guerre, a vu la longueur des jupes se réduire._

_Voilà encore une bonne année._

_Bise._

_Cokorico._

_« Nouvelle année : évènement devant lequel on s'émerveille dès qu'il arrive alors qu'il revient toujours avec l'effrayante régularité d'un chef de gare ! »_

_

* * *

_

**_Céline Ludovik : _**_Un accueil comme on aimerait toutes en avoir surtout avec Edward ! (Attention, celui que je me suis fabriquée dans mon esprit, pas le Rosebeef qui joue dans les films… Décidément tout ce qui est anglais ne passe pas avec moi, Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Anneaux en bouquins à la limite !) Tu l'as Bella en robe et elle peste tant et plus. Bise._


	5. Lady Gaga de 1918, c'est moi!

**CHAPITRE 5**

**LADY GAGA EN 1918, C'EST MOI !**

On prend les même et on recommence. Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis mon… atterrissage, arrivée, parachutage… en 1918. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis très anxieuse, nous sommes le 12 novembre. Pourvu que je ne me sois pas plantée !

Je me prépare rapidement, je commence à prendre le coup de main avec les robes ! Descendant illico presto, je loupe les quatre dernières marches et me retrouve par terre au pied de l'escalier, le cul en compote. Le bruit de ma chute a rameuté toute la maison dans l'entrée :

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- _Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver !_

- _Vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal. Me demande Madame Masen alors que je me relève._

- _Je suis pas bien épaisse alors je n'ai pas grand-chose pour amortir la chute. _

Edward junior m'aide alors à me relever et j'essaye de défroisser ma robe en y passant plusieurs fois mes mains dessus. Monsieur Masen est déjà retourné s'assoir à table de la salle à manger. Nous l'y rejoignons tous les trois. En m'installant, j'essaye de regarder les gros titres des journaux mais il est plié de telle manière qu'il m'est impossible de lire la une. J'attends que la sentence tombe, un vrai nœud dans le ventre qui m'empêche d'attaquer mon petit déjeuner. Penny me sert de café et je la remercie d'un grand sourire. Je regarde autour de moi, Edward m'adresse un sourire rassurant.

Depuis que je suis là, dès que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression de devenir le centre de toutes ses attentions. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à lui, après tout, je ne sais pas si je vais rester ici ou pas. Cette situation est vraiment, mais alors vraiment difficile. J'aimerai pouvoir le laisser me faire la cour comme il me l'a si gentiment demandé. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui donner de faux espoirs… Imaginons que demain matin, je suis de retour chez moi, je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela, ce serait cruel de ma part.

Je sors de mes réflexions quand Monsieur Masen pose son journal sur la table et me regarde fixement, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, la main sous le menton. Je prends une grande inspiration et attends que la sentence tombe.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- _Bien, jeune fille. Je me vois dans l'obligation d'accorder d'avantage de crédit à votre histoire._

Il déplie alors la une du journal, qui titre : « L'Armistice est signée » et je soupire de soulagement. Au moins je n'ai pas atterri dans une dimension parallèle. J'attrape alors le Post et je lis ce qui est écrit en une : tout y est, Rethondes, 11 novembre 1918, le maréchal Foch. Sous mes yeux se déroule l'Histoire, celle que j'ai appris dans mes livres, et là je la vis presque en instantanée. C'est bizarre de voir ce journal, mon prof ferait une syncope rien qu'en le voyant.

Monsieur Masen sort alors un papier de son veston et me lis à voix haute le texte que j'avais moi-même dicté à Edward :

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- « L'armistice sera signé le 11 novembre 1918 entre les Alliés et l'Allemagne, à Rethondes, en France. Organisé par le Maréchal Foch, il convient du cessez le feu général sur le front, et de la réédition de l'Allemagne. D'ailleurs, les empires allemands et autrichiens vont tomber pour devenir des républiques. Si je me souviens bien, le Kaiser Guillaume II va abdiquer demain. » Signé : Isabella Swan.

- _Vous nous avez donné des détails qui apparaissent dans les articles du Post de ce matin. Alors, je n'ai que deux solutions, soit vous êtes voyante, soit votre histoire de retour dans le temps est vraie. _

_- Je pourrais me lancer effectivement dans la voyance, vu que je connais les grands évènements qui vont survenir d'ici 2008. En revanche, je serai un charlatan concernant le destin particulier de chacun. En fait, en y réfléchissant, je serai bien plus utile auprès du président des États-Unis. _

_- Oui, mais pour le moment, je ne vois toujours pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de vous. Vous n'aller pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment._

_- Euh…_

_- Mais enfin, mon ami, vous venez de reconnaître qu'Isabella venait du futur. Où voulez-vous qu'elle aille ? _Lui demande Madame Masen.

- _Cette maison n'est pas un hospice. Nous n'avons pas à accueillir n'importe qui._ Reprend-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. Si Monsieur Masen décide de me mettre à la porte, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Où est ce que je vais pouvoir aller ? Il ne comprend pas que c'est ici chez moi, et que même si le décor n'est pas le même, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être à la maison. Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Je sens les larmes me monter, je veux rentrer à mon époque, revoir Papa. Je ne peux pas rester ici, où même chez moi, on ne veut pas de moi.

- _ Voyez dans quel état vous la mettez avec les stupidités que vous proférez !_ Reprend plus fort Madame Masen, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Edward a alors attrapé ma main et la serre pour me montrer son soutien. Je lui adresse un sourire timide que j'essaye de rendre plus chaleureux, mais avec les yeux humides c'est plus compliqué. Finalement, je me lève et présente mes excuses auprès de la famille toujours attablée. Je remonte dans ma chambre aussi rapidement que me le permet ma robe.

Et là, de rage, je frappe dans mes oreillers. Je sais que je pleure en même temps, je sens mes yeux piquer. J'essaye de faire ça en silence. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir accompagner mon désespoir d'une bonne chanson de Muse, de GreenDay ou de Lady Gaga. Histoire de vraiment me défouler, de hurler, de chanter à tue-tête. Et cette putain de robe qui m'emmerde.

Ils ne veulent plus de moi, très bien, alors je vais leur laisser ce truc chiant et encombrant. J'enlève la voile principale du Victory pour remettre avec un vrai soulagement mon jeans, mon tee-shirt et mon sweet. Penny les a nettoyés, même en les passants dans la machine, mes vêtements ne me semblent pas aussi frais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter, de plier et déplier mes jambes, allongée sur mon lit, je fais semblant de pédaler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toute ma liberté de mouvement.

Dans un mouvement maladroit, je me redresse, debout sur le matelas et commence à chantonner :

_ "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Caught in a bad romance _  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! _  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! _  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

_I want your ugly, I want your disease _  
_I want your everything as long as it's free _  
_I want your love _  
_(Love-love-love I want your love) _

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand _  
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand _  
_I want your love, love-love-love._  
_I want your love _  
_(Love-love-love I want your love) _

_You know that I want you and you know that I need you._  
_I want it bad, your bad romance."_

En arrivant sur le refrain, je bouge d'avantage et essaye de jouer la musique dans ma tête. Je chante un peu plus fort, me laissant prendre par la chanson.

_"I want your love and I want your revenge _  
_You and me could write a bad romance _  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) _  
_I want your love and all your lovers' revenge _  
_You and me could write a bad romance._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Caught in a bad romance _  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! _  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

_I want your horror, I want your design _  
_'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine _  
_I want your love _  
_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh) _

_I want your psycho, your vertigo stick _  
_Want you in my rear window, Baby you're sick _  
_I want your love, love-love-love _  
_I want your love _  
_(Love-love-love I want your love) _

_You know that I want you ('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!) _  
_And you know that I need you, I want it bad, bad romance "_

Sur ce second refrain, je saute de mon lit pour avoir plus de liberté dans mes mouvements. Je sais pas pourquoi c'est cette chanson qui m'est venue à l'esprit mais ça fait du bien.

_"I want your love and I want your revenge _  
_You and me could write a bad romance _  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) _  
_I want your love and all your lovers' revenge _  
_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Caught in a bad romance _  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! _  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

_Walk, walk fashion baby, work it, move that bitch crazy _

_Walk, walk fashion baby, work it, move that bitch crazy _

_Walk, walk fashion baby, work it, move that bitch crazy _

_Walk, walk fashion baby, work it, I'm a freak bitch, baby _

_I want your love and I want your revenge _  
_I want your love I don't wanna be friends _

_Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche _  
_J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends _  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _  
_I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) _  
_I don't wanna be friends _  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _  
_Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) _  
_Want your bad romance! "_

Je chante de plus en plus fort, évacuant ainsi toute la pression qui s'est accumulée depuis quatre jours. Je ferme les yeux, tournant sur moi-même !

_"I want your love and I want your revenge _  
_You and me could write a bad romance _  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _  
_I want your love and all your lovers' revenge _  
_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) _  
_Want your bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _  
_Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)"_

Sans me laisser le temps de finir les dernières paroles, je me laisse tomber à la renverse sur les couvertures du lit, les bras en croix, complètement essoufflée. Oh que ça fait du bien de se lâcher, d'évacuer.

- _Et bien, jamais je n'aurai imaginé assister à un tel spectacle._ Se moque Edward, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Prise en flagrant délit de pettage de câble et par un garçon qui me fait fondre. Je crois que je viens de virer au rouge tomate. Oh la honte !

- _ Ce n'est pas le type de ritournelle que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre._

_- J'imagine bien. Et je pense que les paroles n'ont pas dû te plaire vraiment._

_- Vous chantez vraiment des textes pareils au début du XIXème siècle ?_

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- C'est dommage de dénaturer la musique par des paroles aussi dures et si peu romantique._ Me répond-il.

- _ Tu sais, le romantisme est une valeur en perdition à mon époque._

_- C'est bien triste. Toute femme devrait être traitée avec le plus grand respect et avec toute l'attention possible, et non comme un ennemi._

_- Tu sais que tu passerais pour rétrograde à mon époque._ Le reprends-je.

- _C'est une perte totale de savoir vivre. Je suis contente de vivre aujourd'hui._

_- Je pense que tu t'y ferais, Edward._

_- Et toi, tu pourrais te faire à la vie de 1918, Isabella ?_

Sa question me laisse un peu comme deux ronds de flan. Me faire à la vie de cette époque, je ne sais pas. Je sais déjà pas si je vais rester ici ou pas. Je n'aime cet état d'indécision, ce serait plus facile si je savais si je restais ici ou pas. Au moins je saurais si je dois m'adapter ou rester sur le qui vive, attendant mon retour en 2008.

- _ J'ignore si je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi, alors savoir si je pourrais m'adapter ou pas…_

_- Tu veux vraiment rentrer à ton époque ? Me demande-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

_- J'ai laissé mon père là-bas. Qu'est qu'il va devenir si je ne suis plus là ? Il a déjà perdu Maman. _

Edward ne répond rien et met en marche ses neurones, vu la façon dont il se concentre. Si je n'avais pas Papa, est ce que je voudrais vraiment rentrer ? J'ai des potes, des copains, mais pas de véritables amis, je suis trop solitaire pour ça. À part Papa, je n'ai plus de famille… Je ne sais pas vraiment, rester avec Edward. Mon confort me manquerait, U2 aussi, les films, mon I-Pod… Mais on doit pouvoir se passer de ça… Je regarde de nouveau Edward, j'aimerai pouvoir me laisser aller avec lui, ne pas maintenir cette distance que je nous impose pour le protéger et me protéger.

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et attends que le jeune homme se sorte de ses réflexions. Finalement, il vient me rejoindre et s'assoie à ma droite et prends ma main :

- _ Si j'étais totalement égoïste, je souhaiterai que tu restes avec moi, Isabella._

_- Bella !_

_- Pardon, Bella._

_- Je ne peux pas abandonner Papa, sinon…_

_- Tu resterais ?_

_- Je crois._

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse doucement. Je ne peux pas résister à ça et passe mes bras autour de son coup. Le baiser reste très chaste, bien convenable, mais il me réchauffe mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Quand il se détache, il pose son front sur le mien :

-_ Il va falloir que l'on trouve une solution pour convaincre mon père de te laisser rester ici._

_- Il veut me mettre dehors ?_

_- Oui, selon lui, on ne peut pas accueillir toutes les personnes perdues. _

_- Je ne sais pas où j'irai, il aurait bien des hospices où des refuges qui…_

_- Il est hors de question que tu quittes cette maison, Bella._

_- Si ton père le décide, je ne vois pas bien comment l'empêcher._

_- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution. Si seulement je pouvais te…_

Il s'arrête brusquement au milieu de sa phrase et se redresse. Il semble avoir trouvé l'illumination. Pour un peu ce serai Archimède criant « Euréka ! ». Sans me faire part de ses intentions, il agrippe ma main et il m'entraine à sa suite en dehors de ma chambre. Nous dévalons les escaliers à toute vitesse, heureusement que j'ai remis mon jeans… Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il reprend son souffle et frappe doucement. Nous attendons l'autorisation d'entrer pour y pénétrer. Monsieur Masen semble dominé la pièce assis derrière son bureau alors que Madame est dans un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

- _ Père, je sollicite votre approbation._

_- Pour quel sujet, Edward ?_

_- Je souhaiterai épouser Isabella Swan._

STOP ! TEMPS MORT ! Je me fige sous le choc de l'annonce d'Edward ! Mais putain, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

* * *

_Sadique, oui je sais ! Mais là je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera bien là en temps et en heure mercredi 19. _

_Est-il vraiment besoin de rappeler que la chanson est « **Bad Romance** » de Lady Gaga. Pour des raisons de droit d'auteur et de SACEM, je le fais tout de même._

_Voilà, bise à tous et toutes._

_Au 19 janvier._

_Cokochanel_

_« Un scout, c'est quelqu'un qui sort en calbute des wc pour retrouver ses compères, leur hurler sans aucune pudeur "Y a pas quelqu'un qui aurait du PQ ?", et repartir aussi vite que venu, dans les WC avec le rouleau de PQ providentiel. J'ajoute : à quoi reconnaît-on un chef d'un scout ? C'est lui qui avait le rouleau de PQ dans ses affaires ! » _

_C'est du vécu !_


	6. Mariage! Et pourquoi pas bonne soeur?

**CHAPITRE 6**

**MARIAGE ! ET POURQUOI PAS BONNE SŒUR TANT QU'ON Y EST !**

- _Pourrais-tu, Edward, répéter ce que tu viens de dire, j'espère avoir mal compris_. Lance Monsieur Masen, toujours assis dans son fauteuil ?

- _Je désire épouser Miss Isabella Swan, ici présente_. Lui répond Edward d'un calme olympien.

Non mais c'est pas possible, il a complètement perdu la tête ! Je me tourne franchement le responsable de ma stupéfaction et je reste sans voix, Incapable de lui demander exactement ce que signifient ces conneries. Sans même me demander mon avis en plus, non mais il ne manque pas d'air, ah il va entendre parler du pays celui-là ! La mariage, je rêve vraiment, entre ça et le couvent, je me demande ce qu'il y a de pire. C'est la voix de Monsieur Masen qui éclate alors, très énervé, me sortant de ma léthargie.

- _Non, je t'interdis même de songer à une chose pareille. Tu n'épouseras pas cette… cette…_

Il agite la main, me désignant dédaigneusement. Pourquoi je redoute le mot auquel il veut m'associer ? Je sens que ça ne va pas être un compliment pour moi.

- _Père, je vous prierais de ne pas aller au bout de votre pensée_. Reprend Edward, toujours chevalier servant à ses heures perdues.

- _Mon ami, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous_. Intervient Madame Masen à son tour.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux ? Ou peut-être que je devrais me barrer en courant. Oui, c'est aussi une solution tout à fait envisageable et hautement raisonnable. Masen père, de derrière son bureau, est remonté comme un coucou, furax contre son fils qui lui reste imperturbable, debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Quand à la maîtresse des lieux, elle est à présent aux côtés de son mari, tentant de le calmer par des paroles douces et des caresses sur ses épaules. Et moi, simple spectatrice, concernée sans être impliquée, je regarde cette dispute familiale, le cul entre deux chaises.

- _De toute façon, tu n'as que 17 ans, tu as besoin de mon consentement pour te marier !_

- _Vous savez bien mieux que moi que les administratifs de cet état ne sont pas très regardant sur les âges. _

- _Tu es un Masen, tu ne peux pas épouser n'importe qui, Edward !_

- _Retirez cela tout de suite Père. Isabella n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est celle que j'aime…_

Ça, c'est nouveau ! Qu'il ait un fort penchant pour moi, je veux bien, mais de là à dire qu'il m'aime, ça fait quand même une sacrée différence. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en émouvoir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors que je suis la personne dont ils parlent. C'est bizarre cette impression de ne pas faire partie de se décor, d'être externe, j'ai la sensation de ne plus exister pour eux, comme si je regardais un film, bien enfoncée dans le vieux canapé moelleux du salon.

En plus, je ne devrais pas réagir aussi calmement, je devrais être dans tous mes états, crier voire même hurler pour empêcher Edward de dire d'avantage de conneries à propos d'un mariage éventuel, dont je ne veux pas. Et là je suis debout, appuyée contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, un sentiment de malaise me tenant au ventre, mais pas d'énervement, pas de crise d'hystérie alors que le mariage devrait me faire vraiment peur, après tout, je n'ai que 17 ans. Comme si je m'éloignais de tout ça, de ce bureau, de cette maison.

Et puis d'un seul coup, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis de nouveau propulsée dans cette réalité. Les voix sont de nouveau très distinctes, le sentiment de panique m'envahit. Je ne peux pas épouser Edward, je suis trop jeune et je risque de repartir à tout moment. Je ne veux pas me marier, non, non et non ! Il faut que j'arrête tout ça !

- _MI-TEMPS ! ARRÊT DE JEU ! TEMPS MORT !_

Tous se taisent face à mon intervention et me regardent, un peu éberlués.

- _Bon, il faut que je me concentre deux secondes ! Non Edward, je ne peux pas t'épouser et d'ailleurs avant d'annoncer des conneries pareilles, tu pourrais au moins demander l'avis des personnes concernées ! En plus nous n'avons que 17 ans, t'es complètement fêlé ! Même si je te remercie de ce que tu essayes de faire pour que je puisse rester ici. Ensuite, Monsieur Masen je suis désolée de perturber ainsi votre quotidien, mais le fait est que je viens bien du futur, que je suis coincée à votre époque et que je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Alors s'il vous plait, je vais tout faire pour retourner chez moi et ainsi vous enlever l'épine du pied que je représente, mais laissez-moi rester ici, le temps que je trouve une solution._

Tous les trois semblent terrassés par mon laïus. Bien que je me sois tue depuis quelques instants, ils n'ont pas repris la parole. Bah quoi, je suis pas non plus le loup blanc, ils savent que je suis là ! Finalement, Monsieur Masen soupire fortement et me dit :

- _Je ne suis pas inhumain, mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas près à ouvrir ma porte à n'importe qui._

- _Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis là depuis près de quatre jours. Alors, je sais que je m'exprime mal et que mes manières ne sont pas irréprochables, loin de là. Mais, je ne suis pas non plus Jack l'éventreur, ni Arsène Lupin : j'n'ai pas tué, j'n'ai pas volé ! Je ne suis qu'une simple lycéenne de 17 ans, perdue dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne. Je veux rentrer chez moi, mon père doit être paniqué par ma disparition, il n'a plus que moi. _

- _Avez-vous une idée sur la façon de rentrer à votre époque, jeune fille_ ? Me demande Monsieur Masen.

- _Dans l'abstrait, oui, j'ai une idée sur la façon de retourner en 2008 mais je suis incapable de manipuler l'électricité. En plus le voltage que j'ai reçu en arrivant ici sera impossible à reproduire, il est beaucoup trop important pour cette époque. _

- _C'est à cause de l'électricité que vous êtes là_ ? Continue-t-il.

- _La foudre est tombée sur le compteur électrique de la maison. C'est une machine qui gère la répartition de l'électricité dans l'ensemble de la maison. Ici, vous êtes au gaz, et l'électricité est très peu présente alors qu'à mon époque, elle est partout. Et avec ça, mon père essayait une de ses nouvelles inventions, qui était directement liée au compteur. Elle avait une horloge et je me souviens qu'au moment où la foudre est tombée, le cadran a affiché 19 :18._

- _Cela me semble assez compliqué, en effet. Mais si vous aviez toutes les conditions réunies pour repartir, comment feriez-vous ?_

- _J'aurais une machine similaire à celle de Papa avec une horloge qui serait branchée sur un générateur électrique et au moment où l'heure affichée passerait à 20 :08, la foudre tomberait dessus et je serais renvoyée à mon époque. Mais cela fait beaucoup trop de «si», et je suis incapable de refaire l'invention de Papa. _

- _Donc dans l'état actuel des choses, vous n'avez aucune idée sur comment, concrètement, vous pourriez rentrer chez vous._

- _La seule idée qui me vient c'est d'imiter les conditions qui m'ont amenée ici, mais c'est impossible. Et part celle-là, je n'en ai pas d'autre._

- _Il va falloir que nous trouvions une excuse pour expliquer que nous vous gardons chez nous_. Conclut Monsieur Masen.

Il a accepté, mon Dieu, il a accepté que je reste. Le soulagement qui me prend est tel que je me laisse tomber et ce n'est que grâce aux réflexes d'Edward que je ne me retrouve pas par terre. Il me redresse et me plaque contre lui. Je suis soulagée, tellement soulagée, une pression s'enlève de mes épaules et je sens mes larmes couler. Edward me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et pose sa joue sur le haut de ma tête tout en me berçant. Il me parle alors doucement pour que je sois la seule à entendre :

- _Ne crois pas que je vais abandonner ce que j'ai dit, surtout si tu restes ici._

Je relève le nez et le regarde, surprise. Il songe vraiment à m'épouser, c'est bien cela qu'il veut dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois paniquer ou être enthousiaste, c'est curieux. En exprimant clairement mes idées pour éventuellement retourner en 2008, je me rends compte qu'elle est irréalisable et que les chances que je rentre sont quasiment nulles. Alors savoir qu'Edward serait prêt à m'accompagner sur l'intégralité d'une vie dans cet univers, me rassure. Ce n'était pas une simple idée pour me permettre de rester dans cette maison, mais une vraie envie. Et cette envie d'Edward, je la ressens également. J'aimerais pouvoir évoluer avec lui, continuer de grandir avec lui, apprendre à nous connaître d'avantage, augmenter mes connaissances grâce à lui. Vivre ensemble, tout simplement et… l'aimer, car je crois que c'est bien cela, aimer. En tout cas cela correspond à la définition que l'on trouve dans tous les livres.

Alors je vais rester ici, je ne pourrais jamais rentrer, ne jamais revoir mon père… Papa, je ne veux pas, j'ai encore besoin de lui, il a besoin de moi. Non ce n'est pas possible, je dois rentrer… Mais d'un autre côté, laisser Edward et cette idée serre mon cœur. Jai envie de rester avec lui, de l'emmener avec moi. Je repense à la question qu'il m'a posée tout à l'heure : « _Et toi, tu pourrais te faire à la vie de 1918, Isabella ? ». _Faire ma vie avec lui, rester avec lui, à ses côtés. Même le mariage m'effraye moins si je l'imagine avec lui. Papa ou Edward, Edward ou Charlie. Le dilemme est épouvantable, mon cœur ne sait pas quoi choisir.

Si je choisissais de rentrer, j'ai peur de le regretter toute ma vie. Je sais qu'Edward pourra trouver quelqu'un qui lui correspondra mieux mais moi. Comment pourrais-je retrouver quelqu'un comme Edward, qui semble fait pour moi malgré nos différences ? Et si je restais, la douleur de Papa de m'avoir perdue serait inimaginable. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Être malheureuse ou rendre mon père malheureux… Être altruiste ou égoïste ? Je ne sais plus. Un mal de tête me prend soudainement.

Là, je me sens mal, je m'affaisse de nouveau mais Edward me retient. Mes jambes sont en coton, ma tête me lance d'un seul coup, mon corps me tiraille, l'intérieur de mon coude me gêne. Une chape de plomb repose sur ma poitrine, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes mais pas seulement, il y a autre chose.

J'ai la sensation d'être allongée alors que je sens que les bras d'Edward sont toujours autour de moi. J'entraperçois les Masen s'approcher, je suis bien debout. Je vais être malade… Ma tête me fait mal, trop mal, je plaque mes mains sur mes tempes. Je crois que je hurle… Je ne sais plus.

Je me sens partir, complètement, ma respiration s'emballe, seules les voix raisonnent autour de moi, elles sont bizarres, changeantes… Je bascule en arrière et en même temps, je sens un oreiller derrière ma tête. Je ne vois plus rien, tout disparait autour de moi, je n'ai plus conscience que de moi-même. Je ne veux pas disparaître, aspirée par le vide qui s'est créé autour de moi.

Je veux encore sentir les bras d'Edward, son souffle dans mon cou, voir son sourire. Si je rentre, il ne sera plus là. Parce que là je crois que c'est ce qui arrive. Non, je ne veux pas…

Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux Edward !

* * *

_Voilà, je sais que vous allez encore m'en vouloir ! Mais c'est comme cela. Au moment même où Bella avait fait son choix… Pourtant, il y a des indices qui pourront vous donner une idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite. _

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est à la semaine prochaine ou à samedi pour celles et ceux qui suivent « Gira come gir'il mondo »._

_Tchao et bise._

_Cokovin._

_« Finalement, le ciel nous gardera vivant, on se reverra forcément, putain de temps. »_


	7. Bella au Bois Dormant

**CHAPITRE 7**

**BELLA AUX BOIS DORMANT, C'EST CLASSE COMME SURNOM !**

Cette espèce sonnerie infernale commence sérieusement à me gonfler ! J'ai mal au crâne, à croire qu'un concert de gong tibétain a élu domicile dans mon cerveau. Je reprends doucement conscience de mon corps, et je me rends compte qu'il me fait un mal de chien. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Je sais que je suis allongée dans un lit mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Et à part ce bip strident, je n'entends rien. Incapable d'ouvrir mes paupières, je me laisse de nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience.

Ce putain de bruit est toujours présent mais le gong dans ma cervelle s'est apaisé. Cette fois, j'entends des voix mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier, pourtant je suis certaine d'en connaitre au moins une. Je me sens fatiguée, complètement vidée de toute énergie. Où est ce que je suis ? Je me rappelle encore de la conversation houleuse dans le bureau de monsieur Masen, ainsi que de la demande en mariage d'Edward. Mon dilemme, le choix que je dois faire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Edward, est ce qu'il est là ? J'aimerai qu'il soit là, je souhaite qu'il soit là.

Sans prévenir, je sens que l'on m'attrape le poignet et qu'on le palpe, comme si l'on prenait mon pouls. La saignée du coude me gène, c'est bizarre. J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. Une poupée désarticulée, une marionnette sans marionnettiste, enfin bref, un truc informe que l'on manipule à sa guise.

Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder vers deux émeraudes envoutantes, la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, ou encore les deux baisers que nous avons échangé. Mon cœur augmente la cadence, la sonnerie fait de même. Ok, j'ai compris ! Je suis revenue à mon époque, ou au moins, une qui connait l'appareil de contrôle de fréquence cardiaque. Donc je suis dans un hôpital… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? La fatigue me reprend et je me sens de nouveau partir.

J'émerge doucement et j'entends une voix bourrue mais réconfortante à mes côtés : Papa. Je suis revenue en 2008. Je sens une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre accrochée à la mienne, tout en me parlant doucement :

- _Il fait très beau aujourd'hui Bella ce qui est rare pour un mois de novembre. Et les couleurs de l'automne sont superbes, comme tu les aimes quand tu flânes dans le parc. Tu sais, ce matin, au poste, nous avons le vieux Aro qui est revenu, comme d'habitude aussi rond qu'une queue de pelle. Cette fois, il nous a raconté que dans sa jeunesse, il avait été propriétaire d'une maison close de luxe et qu'il avait vu passé Al Capone, Clyde Barrow et Dillinger, bref tout le gratin de la prohibition. La prochaine fois, Sam a parié qu'il se prendrait pour l'enseigne du général Grant pendant la guerre de Sécession. En tout cas, on lui a offert un café et la fin de la boîte de beignet, c'est-à-dire tous les beignets sauf un. Mais bon, tu nous connais, on l'aime bien, le vieux Aro, avec ses histoires abracadabrantesques, on passe toujours un bon moment quand il nous rend visite. _

Il se tait et je l'entends inspirer profondément avant de reprendre la parole :

- _Tu sais que je me suis fait enguirlander par Madame Stanley, ce matin. Elle a débarqué à la maison, comme une folle en me hurlant dessus que j'étais responsable de la grosse coupure de courant du quartier. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si la foudre est tombée sur notre installation. Je vais voir à installer un paratonnerre. J'ai eu du mal à la dégager, mais tu vas être contente, je lui ai fait part de ma résolution ne plus jamais trafiquer le compteur électrique. De toute façon, de te voir comme cela à arrêter toutes mes idées sur le sujet. En revanche, je pense avoir une solution pour t'éviter de te lever pour ouvrir tes rideaux le matin, si tu voulais rester au lit. Grâce à un système de ficelles bien agencées…_

Je laisse mon père partir dans ses nouveaux projets. En fait, je n'ai pas remonté le temps, j'ai tout inventé, Edward, les Masen, les robes… Cette pensée me fait mal, plus mal que le cathéter qu'on m'a planté dans le pli du coude et qui me gêne, plus mal que ma tête au réveil. C'est comme si mon cœur pesait une tonne dans ma poitrine. J'ai créé Edward de toute pièce, il est le seul fruit de mon imagination. Ça me donne envie de pleurer, de disparaitre complètement.

J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer :

- _Bonjour, chef Swan._

- _Bonjour docteur._

- _Bon alors voyons comment se porte notre Bella au Bois dormant, ce soir. Mhmm… Ses constantes s'améliorent et vue son activité cérébrale, je dirais même qu'elle est en train de se réveiller._

- _Je l'ai sentie me serrer la main tout à l'heure, et puis je l'ai vu agiter la tête._

Je sens quelqu'un se pencher sur moi quand soudain on ouvre ma paupière droite et une forte lumière m'éblouit.

- _Bella, Bella ?_ M'appelle la voix du médecin.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il me prend la main de nouveau et je ressens une piqure sur le dos de celle-ci.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe docteur ? _

- _Votre fille est consciente mais elle est encore trop affaiblit pour bouger. Elle ne répond qu'aux stimuli douloureux. Elle vient de réagir faiblement alors que je lui piquais la main. _

- _Bella, c'est Papa._ Reprend aussitôt la voix plus enjouée de mon père. _Est-ce qu'elle m'entend ?_

- _Oui, dans cet état de demi-conscience, elle vous entend. Mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, elle risque certainement de s'endormir sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. _

- _Ah oui ?_

- _Votre fille doit être épuisée, elle a subi un choc grave, tout le monde ne sort pas indemne après avoir pris une décharge électrique aussi importante. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante._

Alors c'est ça, je me suis pris une décharge électrique style monsieur 100 000 volts qui m'a envoyé direct à l'hosto. Et apparemment, il y a eu une coupure de courant dans le quartier… Et évidemment c'est moi qui ai pris ! Qui vouliez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Quoi que, aurais-je eu de la chance dans ma poisse légendaire ? Je devrais écrire un bouquin là-dessus, je suis sûre que les gens se marreraient bien !

N'empêche qu'à cause de cela, je me suis créée un prince charmant de toute pièce. Il avait l'air tellement réel, ça fait mal… trop mal…

- _Regardez docteur ! Elle pleure !_

- _Bella, Bella ! m'entendez-vous ?_

J'ai besoin de voir Papa, pour me réconforter, même s'il n'a certainement aucune idée de ce que j'ai vraiment. Alors dans un effort surhumain, pour moi, j'ouvre très lentement mes paupières pour les refermer aussitôt. Je recommence l'opération plusieurs fois avant de les garder ouvertes.

- _Oh ma chérie, ma Bella, j'ai eu si peur !_

Mon père m'enlace et je suis incapable de répondre à son étreinte pourtant j'en ai envie. Je ne comprends pas Edward était si réel, j'arrive même à me rappeler son odeur. Pour le rassurer, je m'efforce de parler et un seul mot me vient :

- _Papa._

- _Ma petite fille chérie !_

XOXOXOXOXO

Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de cet hôpital de merde ! Voilà près de cinq jours que je suis clouée dans ce lit, cloîtrée dans cette putain de chambre blanche qui me donne le cafard, sans compter les quatre où je suis restée inconsciente ! Bref, j'en ai marre. Mon père m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé exactement au moment où il a enclenché son économiseur d'énergie soit disant génial… La foudre qui est tombée sur le disjoncteur, a fait sauter l'ensemble de l'électricité du quartier et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai été transférée dans la demi-heure qui a suivi aux urgences, pour atterrir dans le service de réanimation et confiée aux bons soins du Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Mon rêve s'estompe petit à petit mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me défaire de ce poids qui pèse sur mon cœur. Rien que d'essayer de penser à Edward, me rend nauséeuse. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage ici, en 2008. Mais cela ne calme pas mon mal être. Je cache du mieux que je peux ma tristesse à mon père mais je crois qu'il n'est pas dupe, il n'ose simplement pas me poser de question. Quand il vient me voir en sortant directement du commissariat, il fait tout pour me changer les idées. Ce sont les seuls moments qui me mettent un peu de baume au cœur.

Heureusement qu'il m'a ramené mon ordinateur hier, sinon je me ferais chier comme un rat mort ! L'avantage d'avoir la connexion internet dans ma chambre d'hôpital, au moins je peux me mettre à jour dans les épisodes du Dr House. Mais là, je farfouille sur internet quand par pure curiosité, je tape « Edward Masen » sur Google. Il y a à peine une page de liens qui s'affiche : de vieilles références juridiques, sauf le dernier. C'est un lien pour les archives des titres de propriété de Chicago. C'est celui là que j'ouvre et là s'affiche un vieux document datant du 18 octobre 1918 :

_« Suite aux décès causés par l'épidémie de grippe espagnole de :_

_Maître Edward Henri Masen le 12 septembre 1918 à l'âge de 41 ans, _

_Madame Élisabeth Mary Masen née Hamilton le 21 septembre 1918 à l'âge de 39 ans, _

_Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen le 24 septembre 1918 à l'âge de 17 ans _

_Laissant derrière eux un patrimoine conséquent sans aucun héritier _

_La pleine propriété de ce patrimoine revient donc en intégralité à la ville de Chicago qui en obtient ainsi l'usufruit et le titre. Elle pourra en disposer comme elle en jugera nécessaire. »_

Le document se poursuit sur d'autres noms. Ce dont j'avais rêvé n'avait pas pu exister, le Edward qui avait gravé son nom sous la rampe était mort avant le 8 novembre 1918. Et c'est à cause de cela qu'aujourd'hui, la ville peut mettre cette maison à disposition du sheriff du 6ème district.

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant les similitudes sont troublantes, le père d'Edward était bien avocat et son fils portait le même prénom, sa mère s'appelait également Élisabeth. Le même âge que dans mon rêve aussi. À moins que ce ne soit ma mémoire qui me joue des tours et qu'elle s'adapte à ce que je viens de lire… Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire.

XOXOXOXOXO

Papa vient de quitter ma chambre et cette fois, j'ai été incapable de lui cacher mon désarroi. Il m'a interrogé, évidemment, mais je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, alors j'ai brodé et fait de la dentelle. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru mais il a fait comme si. Il est près de 17h et ce soir, il est d'astreinte au poste. Sinon, il ne part pas avant la fin des visites, c'est-à-dire 18h30, soit l'heure de la tambouille.

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre qualificatif pour désigner ce que nous sert l'hôpital ne guise de repas. S'ils croient que c'est cela qui va remonter le moral des malades et les aider à guérir, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Ou alors, c'est effectivement une méthode pour faire fuir les patients le plus rapidement possible et les persuader de revenir le moins souvent possible.

Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, je ne suis pas fatiguée, juste déprimée par ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Alors que je somnole, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, sûrement le docteur Cullen qui vient effectuer son dernier contrôle de la journée avant de rentrer chez lui. Bien qu'il soit vraiment sympa et assez réceptif à mon humeur de chien, dû à l'enfermement, je n'ai pas envie de le voir, alors je fais semblant de dormir.

Il s'approche de mon lit et là je sens une main dans mes cheveux qui glisse ensuite sur ma joue. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander méchamment qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque, l'odeur qui m'assaille me stoppe complètement.

Je connais cette odeur, je la reconnais… mais… mais c'est impossible. Mon cœur aussi a compris car il s'emballe sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. La paume sur ma joue est tendre, chaude. Le pouce de cette main caresse doucement mes lèvres. Je sens alors mon lit s'affaisser du côté droit. Il vient de s'assoir, je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible ! Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je veux continuer de rêver.

Je laisse s'écouler quelques instants et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je soulève doucement mes paupières pour tomber sur ces deux émeraudes qui me hantent depuis près d'une semaine maintenant. Celles-ci semblent paniquées. Je ne peux pas bouger, et la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire, c'est de dire :

- _Edward._

* * *

_Et voilà. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je vous ai toutes prises de court ! Je suis si fière de moi. _

_Bon, je sais c'est vache de couper à cet endroit mais j'aurais pu encore plus vache et couper au moment où elle dit « alors, je fais semblant de dormir. » comme c'était prévu à l'origine._

_Vous laissez un chapitre complet sans Edward allait vous laisser frustrées. Je vous connais !_

_Bon laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne reste que deux publications pour cette histoire. Je vous avais dit qu'elle serait assez courte. _

_Sur ce bonne journée et à samedi pour celles qui suivent Gira Come gir'il mondo, sinon à mercredi prochain._

_Bise._

_Cokorneille sur Racine de La Bruyère Boileau de La Fontaine Molière._

_« Moi, je ne monte pas à cheval parce qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture. » Un pote lors d'une soirée bien arrosée !_


	8. Si on mettait les cons sur orbite

**CHAPITRE 8**

**SI ON METTAIT LES CONS SUR ORBITE,**

**JE N'AURAIS PAS FINI DE TOURNER !**

Je laisse s'écouler quelques instants et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je soulève doucement mes paupières pour tomber sur ces deux émeraudes qui me hantent depuis près d'une semaine maintenant. Celles-ci semblent paniquées. Je ne peux pas bouger, et la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire, c'est de dire :

- _Edward._

Surpris, il relève la tête rapidement avant de me demander de sa voix mélodieuse :

- _Tu connais mon prénom ?_

- _Ben, oui, évidemment !_

- _Je pensais que tu n'avais jamais fait attention à moi._

Là, ça y est, je suis perdue… Comment ne pourrais-je pas faire attention à lui, alors qu'il m'a embrassée deux fois, qu'il m'a soutenue en … Attends deux seconde Bella… Edward ne peut pas être ici et en 1918, c'est impossible, c'est…

Je secoue la tête violemment pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place. Je dois passer pour une folle aux yeux d'Edward. Ou alors, je suis effectivement folle et je suis victime d'une hallucination des plus réalistes.

- _Isabella. Isabella ! Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?_

- _Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas._

Me redressant, je regarde mon rêve, assis sur le côté de mon lit. Il porte un pull Ralf Lauren et un jeans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus XXIème. Ces cheveux sont encore plus en désordre qu'en 1918, et il n'arrête pas de passer sa main dedans.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça ne peut pas être possible, il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne semble pas perdu par tout ce qui l'entoure. Je ne comprends plus rien. En plus, comment savait-il que j'étais à l'hôpital ? Et que… En fait c'est peut-être la première question que je devrais lui poser :

- _Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ?_

- _L'autre soir, en rentrant de sa garde, mon père m'a demandé si je te connaissais. Je lui ai répondu que oui, et il m'a dit que tu avais été électrocutée et que tu venais d'être admise au service de réanimation. _

- _Ton père ?_ Lui demande-je, de plus en plus paumée.

- _Ben oui, le docteur Carlisle Cullen._

Et là, une petite étincelle s'allume dans ma cervelle de moineau, comme quoi je ne suis pas un cas totalement désespéré : Cullen, Edward Cullen, le cador du cursus scientifique de mon lycée. Une vraie tête, brillantissime, mais au moins aussi préoccupé par la vie lycéenne que moi. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à lui, d'abord parce que nous n'avons jamais été dans la même classe puisque j'ai choisi toutes les matières littéraires et qu'ensuite il est assez renfermé sur lui-même, trop concentré sur ses études.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Il est vrai qu'en règle générale, il est toujours planqué derrière ses lunettes et que cette fois il ne les porte pas… Mais quand même ! Pourtant, cette situation me parait toujours aussi bizarre : j'aurais transposé l'image de ce camarade dans mon inconscient pour l'appliquer à cet Edward de 1918. Je n'ai pourtant pas pu inventer les noms et les parentés avec autant de précisions, ce n'est pas possible !

- _Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse Isabella ? Tu m'as l'air encore bien fatiguée_

- _Non attends ! _

Je lui agrippe la main alors qu'il fait mine de se lever. Il stoppe son élan et regarde mes doigts entourés les siens, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les miens et de me sourire.

- _Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

- _Parce que… je … j'avais envie de savoir comment tu allais depuis ton réveil._

Il semble gêné par ce qu'il vient de me dire, comme si c'était un aveu. Je le vois même rougir. Il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Alors que nous n'avons jamais eu de contact aux lycées, si ce n'est un sourire dans les couloirs quand on se croisait. Et puis aussi quelques bonjours dans la bibliothèque, ou encore me demandant comment j'allais, quand il venait s'installer en face de moi dans la salle de travail.

Je suis trop conne ! Et si on les mettait sur orbite, moi, je n'aurais pas fini de tourner. Il a toujours eu plein de petites attentions à mon égard et j'ai été trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir, ou trop dans mon monde imaginaire, remplis de bouquins, d'histoires d'amour extraordinaire et d'aventures incroyables. Je suis plutôt associable et personne ne fait vraiment attention à moi au lycée, sauf lui. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt !

En tout cas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Pour un peu, j'aimerai me planquer sous les draps pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Pourtant, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose :

- _Merci. _

- _Pardon ?_

- _Merci, Edward, de t'être inquiété pour moi, d'être venu me voir, alors qu'on ne connait que très peu._

- _Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour toi._

- _Ah bon ?_

- _Non, je l'ai fait aussi pour me rassurer. J'en avais besoin. Sinon, je tournais comme un lion en cage chez moi._

Là, il me scie ! Je crois que je le regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il semble s'en vouloir de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Alors, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je lui prends la main et la serre doucement, tout en lui adressant un sourire. Il relève ses prunelles émeraudes sur moi et pose sa paume libre sur cette même main. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons dans cette position, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger. En revanche, d'autres questions me viennent à l'esprit :

- _Tu es donc venu plusieurs fois ? Y compris lorsque j'étais inconsciente ?_

- _Oui. Je passais en sortant du lycée, lorsque j'étais sûr de ne pas croiser ton père. _

- _Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas croiser Papa ?_

- _Je ne le connais pas et je ne vois pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu justifier ma présence. _

- _Il n'a jamais bouffé personne tu sais, provoquer des coupures de courant oui, mais il ne s'est jamais attaqué volontairement à quelqu'un. _

Une fois de plus, il ne me répond pas immédiatement et semble assez gêné. Je me demande ce qui le gêne dans ce que je viens de lui dire. Il pense certainement à quelque chose en particulier. Mais le silence qui se fait dans ma chambre me met également mal à l'aise. Alors je me décide à couper court à tout ça :

- _Normalement, je dois sortir demain. Mais je suis consignée chez moi encore 15 jours…_

- _Ah ! Tu vas faire comment pour les cours ?_

- _Je n'en sais trop rien, je sais que le bahut a été prévenu mais comme je n'ai vu personne de ma classe, je ne sais pas comment récupérer les devoirs et cours._

- _Je peux le faire si tu veux !_ Se propose-t-il immédiatement.

- _Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, parce qu'on n'a pas du tout les mêmes cours._

- _Non, non. Donne-moi le nom de tous tes profs et j'irai leur demander tout ça._

J'attrape une feuille de papier et un stylo et lui note le nom de chacun de mes enseignants ainsi que leur matière et le numéro de salle pour lui simplifier le travail. À la fin de la feuille, je lui écris mon adresse, en rougissant, ainsi que mon numéro de portable.

- _Tiens, là tu as tous les renseignements pour mes profs. Et en bas de page, je t'ai mis mes coordonnées pour que tu puisses me contacter._

- _Je pourrais venir chez toi pour t'amener tes cours ?_

- _C'est même fortement conseillé !_ Lui réponds-je en lui souriant.

- _Si tu veux j'en récupérerai une partie demain dans la journée et je passerai en sortant. En plus, tu n'habites pas loin de chez moi. _Me précise-t-il en regardant l'adresse.

- _Ah oui ? Vous êtes où ?_

- _21 Baker Street, district 6. _

- _C'est à deux rues en fait ! _

- _Exactement_. Approuve-t-il.

Il a l'air complètement réjoui par cette perspective et je dois avouer que ça me plais moi aussi. Il a les mêmes expressions que le Edward de mon rêve, avec un peu moins d'assurance peut-être. Mais son attitude me fait fondre complètement. Et puis, il n'est surtout pas désagréable à regarder.

Une fois cette affaire de cours résolue, nous avons continué à discuter jusqu'à ce que le docteur Cullen entre dans ma chambre pour signifier à son fils qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il s'est d'ailleurs fait un peu allumé car il n'a pas prévenu sa mère qu'il s'était rendu à mon chevet et qu'elle s'est inquiétée. Quand il se lève du fauteuil où il vient de passer plus de trois heures, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on avait passé autant de temps ensemble, il me regarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour me dire au revoir. Comme s'il prenait son courage à deux mains, il respire fortement et se penche vers moi pour me faire la bise.

Dans un mouvement gêné, nous tournons notre tête du même côté et ce deux fois de suite. Finalement, j'arrête de bouger pour le laisser plaquer sa joue contre la mienne, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. À ce moment là mon cœur s'emballe, atteignant des pics de tachycardie. Heureusement que je ne suis plus reliée au moniteur cardiaque, il aurait atteint des sommets à cet instant. Quand il sort, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi et me lance un grand sourire, très tendre avec un signe de la main.

Je lui retourne son salut et une fois la porte fermée, je me laisse tombée à la renverse sur mon oreiller. Et je lâche bien fort :

- WAHOU !

Les bras en croix, le lit d'hôpital complètement défait, je me laisse aller comme gamine. Le poids sur mon cœur a complètement disparu, remplacé par la réalité d'Edward, tout aussi charmant et serviable que dans mon rêve. Un poil plus moderne, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je commence à comprendre, j'ai fait un transfert. J'ai plaqué l'image de l'Edward de mon époque à celui de 1918. Je dois avoir une excellente mémoire en plus puisque je me suis même rappelée de son odeur. Mais je ne m'explique toujours pas comment j'ai pu imaginer exactement les noms de ces personnes. Pourtant, maintenant que je suis mieux ancrée dans la réalité, je suis presque persuadée d'avoir déjà vu ou entendu ces noms avant. C'est la seule explication possible, rationnelle. Et c'est mon subconscient qui les a retenu (ça méritera au moins un A – pour mon prochain de voir de philo !)

En tout cas, ce soir, je suis apaisée, et même soulagée. Bon sang quand j'ai découvert qu'Edward n'existait pas, j'en étais désespérée, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal si ce n'est à la mort de Maman. Et en fait mon Edward existe, en chair et en os. Il est gentil et en plus il s'intéressait à moi bien avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Je suis vraiment conne de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, consciemment tout du moins, car mon inconscient lui l'a bien imprimé.

J'ai hâte de le revoir demain, de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec lui, pour qu'il puisse être plus à l'aise face à moi. Qu'il soit détendu quand nous sommes ensembles. C'est dingue tout de même d'avoir besoin d'un substitut pour se rendre compte de ce qui nous entoure. Et sans ce rêve, aurais-je été aussi réceptive à la démarche de mon camarade de lycée ? Certainement pas, je suis bien trop casanière et associable pour ça, préférant mon monde à celui qui se déroule à l'extérieur. Alors si ce rêve me permet de faire plus ample connaissance avec Edward, le vrai, le réel, et à m'ouvrir un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dehors, c'est qu'il n'aura pas été totalement inutile. Quand au reste de mes interrogations, à vrai dire, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je m'en contrefous !

* * *

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. Il s'est passé un évènement grave dans mon entourage et je n'ai vraiment pas eu une minute à moi depuis le dernier weekend de janvier. En publiant cette semaine, je me suis laissée le temps de bien répondre à toutes personnes qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire et j'y tiens. _

_Voilà, concernant le chapitre, c'est le dernier !_

_Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je vous avais dit que cette histoire serait assez courte. Il y a bien un début d'explication dans ce chapitre, les dernières réponses aux questions que tout le monde se posent seront dans l'épilogue qui sera publié la semaine prochaine. _

_Alors non, désolée, pas de vampire, pas d'immortel, pas de pouvoir psychique, juste les turpitudes d'un cerveau à peu près normal, dont on ne comprend pas tout le fonctionnement. _

_Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue et à samedi pour le prochain chapitre de « Gira come gir'il mondo » avec plein de bonus pour me faire pardonner._

_Bise à toutes._

_Cokenbleu (c'est le début du tournoi des VI Nations ! Youpi !)_

_"Conduire dans Paris, c'est une question de vocabulaire." Michel Audiard  
_

* * *

**_Personne :_**_ Merci bien pour ton message. Tu vois, la rencontre fictive avec Edward en 1918 a tout de même été bénéfique. Je l'avais dit au départ, celle-ci, j'ai commencé à la publier à partir du moment où elle a été terminée. Bise._


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**MON CERVEAU EST BIZARRE !**

Le mois de juin est plus qu'agréable sur Chicago, le soleil qui rayonne annonce un bel été. Au 12 Washington Street, mon père est dans un état d'excitation digne des meilleurs lapins Duracell. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est aussi agité, après tout ce n'est que ma remise de diplôme. Il recherche son appareil photo. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il tentait de lui ajouter un port USB pour le relier directement à l'imprimante. Bref, j'ignore totalement ce qu'est devenu ce pauvre appareil qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Je porte la grande toge verte émeraude aux bordures jaunes, couleur de mon lycée. Couleur qui m'évoque les yeux d'Edward. Edward, le major de la promotion 2009, me coiffant ainsi sur le poteau d'arrivée de l'excellence. Mais en fait ça m'arrange que ce soit lui qui ai hérité de la lourde tache de prononcer le discours de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Plutôt lui que moi !

En revanche, je l'ai aidé pour la rédaction, parce que même s'il est féru de lecture, lui son rayon ce sont les sciences. D'ailleurs nous dînons avec lui et ses parents ce soir pour fêter nos diplômes et notre admission à tous les deux à l'université de Columbia New York. Edward a longtemps hésité entre les filières médecine de Princeton, Harvard et Columbia. Moi, je n'avais qu'un objectif, la filière Sciences Politiques de Columbia, voie royale du journalisme aux États-Unis, et je l'ai obtenue. Du coup Edward a choisi New York et nous nous y sommes rendus juste après nos derniers examens pour trouver un studio sur le campus.

Car Edward et moi sommes en couple et ce depuis décembre. Après mon séjour à l'hôpital, il est venu à la maison tous les jours avec mes cours et devoirs à faire. D'abord, il passait à peine une heure, assez gêné, puis ses visites se sont rallongées. Il arrivait juste en sortant du lycée et ne repartait que quand sa mère appelait sur son portable pour passer à table. Habitant à trois minutes à pieds de chez moi, c'était assez pratique.

Grâce à lui, j'ai pu rattraper mon retard sur les cours que j'avais loupés. C'est dans cette période que j'ai également pu découvrir comment je connaissais les Masen. La réponse se trouve dans le bureau de Papa et plus précisément dans le compartiment secret. Quand mon père l'a ouvert pour la première fois, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, de vieux documents y reposaient. Il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis 1918 et il y avait notamment un papier officiel adressé à « Maître Edward Masen, Madame Elizabeth Masen et Monsieur Edward Masen Jr, demeurant 12 Washington Street, district 6, Chicago », c'est leur recensement datant de 1910. Papa avait trouvé ce document intéressant et l'avait fait encadrer. Il est maintenant accroché dans son bureau. En fait je voyais ces noms depuis que j'étais gamine, je les ai imprimés mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler où je les avais vus.

Moralité de l'histoire : la cervelle humaine est vraiment bizarre et la mienne encore plus. La seule chose que je n'explique toujours pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu reconnaitre l'odeur de mon Edward au réveil, parce qu'avant cet épisode à l'hôpital nous ne nous étions jamais approché d'aussi prêt.

En tout cas, maintenant, je peux profiter de son odeur autant que je veux. Une fois que j'ai repris les cours, Edward passait le matin pour que nous allions au lycée ensemble. Et si nous ne nous étions jamais croisés c'est que je partais tôt le matin pour travailler un peu avant les cours alors que lui est ric rac, car pas du matin. On a coupé la poire en deux et nous arrivions une demi-heure en avance, nous permettant de passer du temps ensemble avant de nous séparer pour nos matières respectives. Le soir après les cours, nous nous retrouvions en bibliothèque. Nous ne finissions jamais à la même heure, alors la table du fond est devenue notre univers. Quand je terminais la première, je m'installais, étalant mes affaires sur toute la longueur, je suis aussi bordélique que lui est rangé. Mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, j'attaquais alors mes fiches de lecture ou autres dissertations.

Quand il arrivait, il posait ses affaires face aux miennes, bien organisées. Puis il posait un baiser sur ma joue, me demandant comment s'était passée ma journée. Quand je finissais la dernière, j'arrivais par derrière et lui plaquait directement une bise sur la joue, le surprenant une fois sur deux. Une fois chacun installé, nous discutions de notre journée pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de nous remettre au boulot.

C'est juste avant les vacances de Noël que notre relation a changé. J'étais installée à notre table, plongée dans un commentaire d'un texte d'Oscar Wilde. Edward est arrivé et a agi comme d'habitude. Mais quand il a voulu me faire la bise, j'ai tourné un peu plus la tête. Ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes accidentellement. Nous nous sommes écartés en vitesse mais nos yeux sont restés connectés. J'avais envie de recommencer, d'embrasser enfin Edward dans le monde réel. Il a compris ma requête car il s'est de nouveau penché sur moi et nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Des souvenirs de mon rêve sont remontés, comme si j'avais déjà ressenti cela. Décidément mon cerveau est très bizarre !

Depuis cet évènement, je sors avec Edward Cullen, et je suis plus épanouie, plus ouverte sur les autres et ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Il est devenu bien plus à l'aise avec moi, plus bavard aussi. J'aime nos discussions où ni lui ni moi ne voulons céder un pouce de terrain à l'autre. Nos duels rhétoriques sont un vrai bonheur de tous les jours. Nous nous agaçons mutuellement, nous nous taquinons, nous nous engueulons, mais je suis incapable de rester fâcher contre lui plus d'un quart d'heure et il en est de même pour lui. On finit toujours par retourner vers l'autre avec toutes les excuses du monde.

Nous avons connu notre première fois début mars, ça a été maladroit et douloureux pour moi, d'un point vue physique, mais au niveau émotion c'était incroyable. Et depuis, on est insatiable, chez moi, ou chez lui. Heureusement que ma chambre n'est pas celle juste au dessus de celle de Papa. D'un autre côté, il a le sommeil d'un ours en hibernation et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il entende un train passer à côté de son lit.

Autre point positif, par rapport à mon père, c'est qu'il s'entend bien avec Edward. Il faut dire qu'ils ont vite trouvé un terrain d'entente, le baseball ! Il côtoie aussi régulièrement le Docteur Cullen et ils ont souvent évoqué leur famille respective, très réduite de notre côté. À part ses parents, Edward a également un frère aîné, Emmet en université, cursus sportif. Il sort avec une blonde sculpturale, Rosalie Hale, qui étudie le commercial et le management, pour travailler dans le secteur automobile. Il a également une petite sœur, Alice, qui est en première année de lycée. Si Emmet est sympa et m'accepté facilement, Alice a été bien plus difficile avec moi. D'abord parce qu'elle estimait que je lui volais son frère, et elle était donc assez désagréable. Et depuis qu'elle m'a adoptée, elle veut me voir comme une grande sœur, j'ai une moindre de différence d'âge avec elle par rapport à Rosalie. Du coup, elle est devenue aussi casse pied qu'une petite sœur pouvait l'être dans mon imagination. Mon seul salut vient du fait que je suis têtue et assez bornée et que quand je dis non, c'est non donc je ne cède pas à ses caprices. J'en profite aussi pour apprendre à Edward comment dire non à Alice, et il s'améliore. Mais on sent bien dans son comportement que c'est la petite dernière !

Donc au final, je m'entends bien avec tous les Cullen, les parents compris, mais c'est vrai que nous sommes plus souvent chez moi, c'est bien plus calme si l'on oublie les quelques explosions qui retentissent toujours dans la cave : mon père est incorrigible. Le tour de force que nous avons réussi, fut de vivre notre toute nouvelle vie de couple de lycéens sans que nos résultats en pâtissent.

Retour dans le présent, nous sommes dans la grande cour du bahut, des chaises installées partout, bien ordonnées et une estrade toute verte, avec le pupitre. Deux mains s'enroulent autour de ma taille, et je suis plaquée contre un corps plus grand que le mien. Je ferme les yeux pour me laisser aller dans les bras de mon petit ami. Après quelques instants, je lui adresse enfin la parole :

- _Alors prêt pour ton moment de gloire ?_

- _Je crois que tu aurais pu faire un effort pour être major à ma place, tu es plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chose. _

- _Ça me plait de pouvoir dire que mon copain est le major. Ça fait moins prétentieux que de dire que « je suis major. »_

Il ricane et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je place mes mains sur les siennes et referme les yeux.

- _Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus venir ici_. Me dit-il.

- _Oui, je vais regretter notre table dans la bibliothèque._

- _Moi aussi ! _

- _Surtout quand on sait tous les deux que c'est là que tu m'as embrassée la première fois._

- _Non, c'est faux._ Répond-il.

- _Pardon ?_ M'exclame-je en retournant dans ses bras.

- _Ce ne fut la première fois que je t'embrassais, Bella._

- _Là, je crois qu'il faut que tu m'expliques !_

- _Je t'avais déjà embrassée deux fois…_

- _Mais quand as-tu…_

- _À l'hôpital, quand tu étais inconsciente. _

- _Tu as profité de mon état pour…_

- _Je plaide coupable, mon cœur. J'en avais envie depuis pas mal de temps et là je n'ai pas pu résister._

- _C'est pour ça que tu rougissais pour un oui ou pour un non ?_

- _Oui et heureusement que depuis, la tendance s'est inversée._

- _Un garçon ne se moque pas des faiblesses de sa petite amie._

- _Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est juste un des nombreux petits détails que j'adore chez toi._

Et sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il m'embrasse tendrement. Notre baiser dure un moment avant qu'Emmet ne nous demande si nous avons l'intention de nous bouffer les amygdales. Classe, merci Emmet ! Nous allons nous installer aux places qui nous ont été attribués. Comme je suis à la deuxième place du classement général, je suis assise à côté de mon homme. Il prend ma main dans la sienne sans un mot, me sourit. Je profite de ce moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.

Voilà pourquoi des souvenirs me sont revenus lors de nos premiers baisers, je les avais assimilés dans mon rêve. La réalité avait rejoint mon monde imaginaire, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son odeur également, je suis sûre que cela vient de là. Bon sang de bon soir, mon ciboulot est incroyable, je dois être à moitié folle pour avoir retenu des trucs pareils ! Ou alors, je ne suis pas folle et mon cerveau a des capacités insoupçonnées ! Mais la conclusion de tout ça, c'est que tout ce qui concerne Edward s'imprime en moi, mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Forte de cette conclusion, je me tourne vers lui et j'embrasse le dos de sa main. Il me regarde surpris puis il imite mon geste. La cérémonie commence enfin, et nous sommes tous appelés les uns derrières les autres pour recevoir le papier qui clôture nos années lycée. Je reçois le mien avec une mention d'excellence, bien après mon copain, Swan étant assez éloigné de Cullen dans l'alphabet. Je suis persuadée que Carlisle m'a mitraillée de son appareil, Papa n'ayant pas pu remettre la main sur le sien, comme c'est curieux ! En redescendant à ma place, Edward m'embrasse rapidement, et on se rassoit. Finalement, il se relève pour prononcer le discours de fin d'étude. S'il fait l'effort de lever ses yeux sur l'assemblée, le plus souvent, c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

Mon sourire est fier, ce garçon sort avec moi. Il est aussi génial que têtu, intelligent et orgueilleux, beau à damner un saint mais qui se planque derrière ses lunettes. Nous allons nous installer ensemble à New York pour faire ce que nous avons choisi de faire. Oui je suis fière, fière de lui, fière de moi car je me débrouille pas trop mal à ses côtés, fière que nous ayons tous les deux réussi cette première étape de notre vie, fière que nous commencions la suivante ensemble. Et je sais que nous allons en vivre encore bien d'autres, tous les deux, côte à côte.

Une fois discours terminé, il lance bien fort :

- _Je vous présente la promotion 2009 du Lincoln Hight School of Chicago._

Dans un même mouvement, nous lançons tous notre chapeau en l'air et mon Edward saute de l'estrade pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me soulève et me fait tourner tout en m'embrassant. Mouais, ma seule réalité, c'est lui, ce sont mes bras autour de son cou, les siens enroulés sur ma taille, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pas besoin de s'appesantir sur le passé ou sur un rêve quand un tel avenir s'ouvre à nous. Et cet avenir ce sera dorénavant Bella et Edward, Edward et Bella.

* * *

_Voilà, j'en ai ainsi terminé de cette histoire toute simple. Elle n'a rien de révolutionnaire, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Cela m'a pas mal détendue. Vous pouvez imaginer la suite que vous voulez pour leur histoire, car je n'en ferai pas moi-même. Après il y aura peut-être des bonus, mais si c'est le cas, ce sera totalement irrégulier et selon mon inspiration. Mais comme mes personnages sont en fait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, cela m'ouvre pas mal de possibilité de chapitres annexes. _

_J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plu. Si elle vous a distrait et fait sourire, alors j'ai atteint mon but._

_Je vous embrasse tous et peut-être à la prochaine ! (ou à samedi pour « Gira come gir'il mondo »)_

_Nathalie Cokorico Poppins de Truc de Machin Chose_

_« La seule école qui soit nuisible à la France c'est l'ENA, surtout quand ses écoliers nous pondent des formules comme le référentiel rebondissant aléatoire pour parler d'un ballon de rugby. »_

_

* * *

_

**_Diane : _**_Merci bien pour ton message d'encouragement. J'espère que l'épilogue t'as plu également. Bise._


End file.
